The Wild Hunter
by Elveril
Summary: He never knew his mother. In fact, young four years old Percy Jackson's first memory was waking up in the wild. So he leared how to live in it. He adapted quite well, until he met a group of girls and a powerful twelve years old. He had to learn the way of a demigod now. Hunter Percy. PercyxKhione
1. Chapter 1 rewritten a bit

**Before you begin this story!**

**I have to tell you that I will update this fic as I feel like it, when I have inspiration. So it will go way slower than The Son of Hestia or A Broken Hero.**

**Now, it's a Hunter Percy story, I don't have pairings yet, Maybe Khione, I don't know.**

**Also, I won't make Zoë speak in old English for a vey simple reason. I simply don't know how to speak like this. I think that's a good excuse x)**

**Enjoy and stay awesome bros!**

A woman in her mid thirties was running in Yellowstone Park, behind her was giant black dogs with red glowing eyes trying to bite her. She what it was, her lover told her about them, Hellhounds. The creatures were trying to harm her son, and she couldn't allow that. So she was running.

In her arms was her four years old son, crying and looking at her with fear. The woman smiled weakly at him and put a pen in his pocket.

"Take this, the pen will protect you." Said the woman with difficulty.

She was about to arrive in a river when she tripped on a hidden root and the boy was projected in the water, hitting his head on a rock as he landed. He passed out, relieving him of the sight of her mother being killed.

When he woke up, Percy saw a tree, he didn't know where he was, what he was doing here or how he arrived here. In fact, the only thing he knew was his name, and a phrase.

The pen will protect you. Percy frowned and sat, around him was only trees. He got up and decided to walk.

It has been a week since his wake up. And he kept walking, stopping sometime to search food like berries and fruit. During this week, he also was attacked by a strange animal. It was a bit like him, except that the legs were mismatch and she had terrifying claws. He had remembered about the pen and had clicked on it.

The pen had grown into a gleaming bronze sword. And when the strange lady attacked, he had immediately reacted, instinctively, he had dodged the blow and counter attacked. He kept battling for a while until he finally killed his attacker. She turned in a strange gold dust and Percy had walked away from the scene.

He also discovered that his sword was useless against normal looking animals, only the strange ones. So he used a sharp stone and the bones of a dead bear to make a knife, a dagger, and a spear.

I should train with my weapons. I don't know when I could meet another monster. And the quicker I kill them, the faster I am safe. Thought the young boy as he looked at his different tools. He had put the dagger between his belt and pants, the knife in the back of his pant and managed to make a archaïc holder for his spear. His sword was always in his pocket in a pen form.

And that is how Percy began to train as he was travelling randomly. As he was training and walking, he became faster with them and more agile.

After a year of this life, he became agile, stealthy. He was often travelling in the trees, feeling completely at ease in them. Well, not at first. He really struggled to climb in them, and after that, to walk in the branches. But after a few months, he became as a part of the trees. running as fast as on the ground.

But where he was feeling home was in water. Whenever he was dipping in a stream, or the large, endless body of water, that his mind was naming sea, he was relaxed. He didn't need to breath air as he could breath underwater.

He also learned how to make clothes. Because after a while, his current ones became too torn to be useful. So he used the remaining pieces to make strings, he carved a needle in bones, and used remainings of animals, cleaning them and he sewed the pieces together to make a cloth.

His first result was ugly, he knew it. But he also knew it would keep him warm.

And so he trained into sewing too.

It has been four years since his wake up. He learned how to use every weapon he had. During those four years, he also managed to master sewing. He also learned that tanned hide was better to make usual clothes, but fur was excellent in capes or blankets.

Now, he had on a homemade leather armor. He had reinforcement on the articulations. Above his head was a hood, protecting him from the sun and the rain. He successfully made fitting boots, ones that protected him from hurting his feet but allowing him to feel the ground and branches.

He made leather sheaths for his three bone weapons. He also had to make a new spear when his broke. He had hardened the wood by putting it before under the ashes of his campfire.

He also replaced his bone knife with a steel ne he found in a clearing. He was taking great care of it, knowing it's value and utilities.

During his travels, he saw from afar, huge grey constructions, moving metal boxes and other scary things like that. He never came close to that, no trusting it, and remained in the nature, where he was feeling safer.

He also trained in a power he discovered by accident. He could manipulate water and ice.

He was still a bit hesitant in it. It was harder and completely different than weapons or sewing.

He also made a pet of a Merlin, a small white falcon that he named Snow.

He was living rather peacefully, destroying the monsters that were coming to him.

This peaceful life ended with a silver arrow.

He was resting on a branch, carving a small piece of wood with his knife when he felt uneasy. He ducked and just above his whizzed a silver arrow.

He jumped down the tree and took his spear. He faced the origin of the arrow, and out of it walked group of preteen girls. One with black hair and matching eyes walked and aimed at him.

"Tell me boy What are you doing near our camp!" Asked the girl. Percy understood what she said but, due to the lack of use, his voice was extinct. So he growled, to advert the girls to not approach.

His unusual answer, his animalistic growl took the Huntresses back. But they readied their bows. The girl sneered.

"Look at that girls! A real male! An animal! It's time to hunt." Percy's muscles tensed and he jumped in the tree, climbing so fast he was only a blur.

The huntresses looked up, trying to find the boy. But they couldn't see him.

They made a circle, facing away from each other, but Percy landed at the middle of everyone and tripped them down with a circular blow at their legs. He looked at them and began to write in the dirt with his spear.

The black-haired girl jumped on her feet and looked at the boy with eyebrows frowned. She walked to him and looked at what he was writing, it was in Greek.

_I didn't know you were there, I am living here since a year and never saw you. If my presence annoy you, I will leave._

_Just know that I didn't want to growl at you, it is just my first contact with humans in four years. I just don't know how to use my voice anymore._

_I swear to you I have no intention of harming any of you girls in any way._

_I will leave now. If you need help, try to contact Percy Jackson._

The young wild man looked up and nodded to her before walking to a random direction. But he was stopped by the girl grabbing his wrist.

"I'm Zoe, Zoe Nightshade. Come with us Percy, my mistress will be interested in you." Percy looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded. Then he raised his hand in a waiting gesture and walked to the tree he was in and took his bag. He whistled loudly surprising the now awake huntresses. Snow landed on his left shoulder and Zoë looked at the bird with stars in the eyes.

Percy nodded at the black haired girl and the hunt plus Percy walked in the woods.

When they arrived at their camp. The young boy tensed and put a hand in his pocket, gripping his pen. He was sensing something powerful nearby. The girl saw him tense and decided to wait and see what would happen. A voice made itself heard from behind him.

"Who are you boy?"

Percy jumped and rolled away and faced the potential threat. He uncapped his sword and growled. And then stopped, confused.

Before him was a twelve years old girl with silver eyes.

He frowned and growled softly. At the same time, water rose from beneath the ground and solidified in feet-long picks pointing to the girl and floating in the air. The river nearby began to be agitated and the girl frowned. Before she could do anything. Zoë spoke.

"Percy. This is Artemis, our patron, a goddess." Said the huntress. And instantly, the picks melted, soaking the ground and the river calmed down. Percy expertly changed in a reverse grip on his sword and unsheathed his dagger. His eyes showed a bit of fear before steeling himself and using his powers again. Waterbegan to swirl slowly around him, ready to defend it's master.

Artemis frowned and in a flick of her wrist, blasted Percy away in a tree. The demigod grunted andraised on his feet. He glared at the goddess before nodding and lowering his weapons, noticing the gap between their powers, him being at the bottom.

He opened his mouth and tried to talk. Unfortunately only a weird sound came out of it and he flinched, annoyance and defeat clearly visible on his face. He looked at Zoë And pleaded her with his eyes. She nodded.

"Milady. This young boy was near our camp. We taunted him and tried to take him down with our arrows but before we could do anything, he climbed in the trees at blinding speed and managed to trip us all. He then explained to us writing in the dirt his story in vague lines." Artemis nodded and seemed vaguely impressed with the feat of the boy.

"Why did it stopped you to kill him?" Asked the goddess, an eyebrow raised. Percy scowled, his grip tightened on his weapon.

"We are his first contact in four years milady, and his text was in Greek yet he understand English." Artemis' eyes widened and she stared at the young hunter.

"Who is your parent boy? And who gave you those weapons and clothes?" Asked the goddess. Percy sighed and took his dagger from his boot and began to write in the dirt at high speed. Artemis frowned.

"Why don't you talk?" Zoë stepped in.

"His voice is extinct Milady. He didn't use it in almost five years after all." Artemis nodded and looked at the boy's text.

_I always had my sword/pen, the rest, I crafted it myself through hard work and tries. As for my parents, I have none, I am a Child of the Wild. I always lived alone in the wilderness. That is where I woke up in my first memory_. This took the goddess aback.

"So you lived in the wilderness all your known life? Interesting. Maybe you can be different. But first, I need to call my brother for your voice. I'll be back." Said the young silver eyed girl before she walked to her tent. A few minutes later, a gold flash was perceptible coming from the same tent and Artemis came back with a man, around twenty five, with bright blue eyes, blond hairs and blinding smile.

"Hey kiddo! I'm Apollo! So, you're the awesome buddy who took down the hunt huh. Good job. Now let me see your throat please." Said the god with a cheerful voice. When he mentioned Percy's win over the hunt, the huntresses scowled. The young hunter's eyes narowed and a low, menacing growl came out of his mouth. His bod tensed, as ready to fight or run. Apollo looked taken aback and Artemis sighed.

"Perseus. Show him your throat, he will heal you. That's an order." Artemis' hand began to glow and preservation instincts took over Percy. He obeyed.

Percy raised his head and Apollo's hand glowed a bit above his throat.

"All done! Try to speak." Said the god. Percy looked hesitant but tried anyway.

"Hello Lord Apollo." When clear words came from his mouth, Percy's eyes widened and tears began to appear in them. But he took the god in a tight hug. Repeating the same mantra over and over.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Apollo laughed it off and looked at him seriously.

"So tell me. You really lived in the wild by yourself all this time?" Asked the god of healing with what sounded like concern. Percy nodded shyly and Apollo sighed.

"Artemis." Called the god. This startled her. He never called her by her name apart when he was really serious. "Can you take care of him. He is more a hunter than a demigod. Teach him to be a great man please." The goddess tried to answer by the negative, but what happened next would be carved in her memory forever. A tear was running down his left cheek. He stared at her.

"Please Artemis. I've seen the boy's fate. Do this for me please. Raise him to be the greatest fighter, and the best man possible. Raise him like you wanted him to be. I beg you. For his sake, and ours." Artemis instantly understood. He was the child of the prophecy. And she was charged to raise him. She nodded. Apollo smiled and thanked her. He turned to the confused demigod and gave him a smile.

"So Percy, do you mind to become my Champion. I would raise you as my son, well,when I can since my sis won't let me enter her camp to often. It would give you immortality. You would age until sixteen, and then, never age. But you could still die in battle. You would immune to the effect of the sun and light, which means that you would never be blinded, you would be able to bear hot temperatures. You will be able to have great music talents. Your speechcraft will greatly improve too. Unfortunately, I have seen in your future that you will always suck with a bow. Too bad huh?" Proposed Apollo, joking at the end. Percy chuckled and pondered the question for a bit.

"Okay, I'm in. And don't worry about the bow thing. I don't like archery anyway. I'll balance it with exceptional swordsmanship that's all." Shrugged the demigod. Apollo laughed.

"I like you Perce, I can already tell you're awesome. Now be still" Percy stopped moving instantly, looking like a statue, making the witnesses chuckle. Apollo sent a blast of gold light on Percy and smiled. Percy answered his smile. He was more graceful, a barely visible golden glow coming from him.

"Thanks Dad. I promise I won't disappoint you." Said Percy. Apollo took his new champion in his arms and smiled wider.

"I know Perce. I will love you. And I will take care of you like I always wanted with my other children." whispered the god. Artemis realized at that moment that even if he slept with many women, and had a lot of child. He loved every single one. This touching scene was interrupted by a growl.

Percy instantly jumped on his feet and faced the origin of the growl. He was facing ten wolves, and the closer one was a huge black furred and red eyed wolf. Percy took his spear and made it swirl around with ease before taking it strongly with two arms, pointing at the wolf. The growling intensified and Percy's eyes narrowed and he growled back, deeper, louder. He used the presence of water nearby to intensify his aura. No letting his fear taking over, the wolf jumped at Percy but the boy squatted before jumping and spin, landing a hard kick on the wolf side and sending him in a tree. The wolf shot on his paws and circled around the boy. Percy dropped his spear and readed his fists.

The huntresses shook their heads at the stupidity of the boy. Zoë was about to call the wolves back when Artemis raised her hand.

"I want to see how he will handle it." Said the goddess with a small smirk. The wolf jumped on Percy who avoided at the last moment and kneeing the animal. The wolf dropped heavilly on the floor. And Percy jumped on him. He tried to lock him down but the brawl continued on the floor. Rolling, growling. And after ten minutes, they stopped.

Percy was on top. Pinning the animal down. He had a knee on it's mouth, another on the rear of the body of the wolf, each hand pinning two legs. The boy was in a bad shape, blue bruises on a cheek, his leather armor was torned apart, deep wounds showing and bleeding. But he didn'tseem to mind. In a low, deep and growling voice, he talked to the wolf.

"Stand down." And the wolf stopped resisting. His eyes passed from red to green and Percy's passed to a deep glowing ruby color. Percy stood up and

Soon, the alpha backed down and looked at him with wariness. Percy walked close to him and put a hand on his head, petting him.

"Don't worry friend, I won't hurt you or your pack." Said the demigod. The wolf sat and Percy smiled.

He turned to the Hunt and Zoë smirked while Apollo began to take care of Percy's wounds.

"Well, we know what your role will be now and where you will sleep, but I'm curious, how did you managed to speak with the alpha of our wolf's pack?" Asked the lieutenant. Percy seemed sheepish.

"Well, it's not like we speak to each other, it's more like I understand what they want to tell me, it's instinct. I developed during my life. Which make me think." He turned to the sky and whistled loudly. A second later, Snow landed on his shoulder. Percy scratched his head gently.

"Everyone, meet my friend Snow." Apollo whistled softly. He was shocked to see his new son's display.

"I knew you were awesome, but in fact, you are badass." Said the god of the Sun. Percy chuckled and Artemis decided to make the decision official.

"Okay. Girls, I present you our new recruit, and your new brother. Meet Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Champion of Apollo, Alpha of the Hunt." Said Artemis, putting a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

Everyone introduced themselves, rather grudgingly. Some seemed indiferent like one called Phoebe, but most of them had a small glare. and Percy smiled at all them, having for the first time a family.

The sun was setting and Percy turned to Artemis as she was shooting arrows with her the huntresses.

"Milady. Do you want me to go and hunt for tonight's meal? I have been living here for a year now and I know the good hunting points." Offered the son of Poseidon. Artemis looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"It would be great yes. Take a huntress with you as well. That way she will learn them as well." Percy nodded and turned to the huntresses. Phoebe stepped forward.

"I'll go. That way, I'll see how good he really is at hunting." Said the girl with a small grin. Percy smirked and nodded. He turned around and walked away with the huntress. He was about to leave camp when he stopped he turned back. To face his pack following him.

"Guys stay here, protect the camp. I'll go hunt with Phoebe. I'll come back with food." Ordered the alpha. the wolves sat reluctantly and Percy smirked.

"Good boys."

They have been walking for ten minutes now. Phoebe had observed the hunter with attention and had to admit that he was good to walk in the wild. He wasn't making a sound and was leaving no trace, as if he was a part of the vegetation. Then he stopped and raised his hand to tell her to stop. He crouched a bit. She followed and looked above his shoulder. there was two boars and a deer.

Percy smirked and slowly unsheathed his daggers. He climbed in the trees and ran in the branches with skill. he jumped down once he was above his targets and rammed the weapons in the two boars beasts, snapping instantly their spine. Not lasting on them, he drew his spear and launched it to the deer like a javelin, hitting the beast in the neck. He got up and looked to the huntress who was mouth agape at the display of skill of the demigod. She walked to him and clapped softly in her hand.

"That was a good show Jackson." Percy smirked.

"Well I did spend my life in the woods. But Phoebe. We'll have a problem." Said Percy, his smile dropping. Phoebe frowned.

"How are we gonna get these to the camp." Phoebe looked taken aback and then exasperated.

It took them an hour to get back with the three beasts to the camp. When they arrived, everyone stared at them and looked impressed at least a little. They dropped the boars on the floor and Percy threw the deer to his wolves he turned to the hunt and both spoke at the same time.

"No way we cook that." Stated the two as they leaned against a tree.

**Thanks to Hurader for the more than helpful review, I now corrected a few mistakes. So thanks Hurader. And having such a crowd for a fist chapter is amazing, I thank you guys!**


	2. A gift, a fight and a training spar

**Chapter 2 of The Wild Hunter. A lot of you waited for it, and finally, I update. Between two ecology lessons, I decided to please you guys (and girls if there is any).**

**So many reviews, that's incredible, so many for a single chapter and at the time I post this, already 74 followers for it. You guys are crazy. So, thanks for all those great reviews! For the pairing, I think I'll do a Perzoe, it seems good, even if a bit cliché, I already have Pertemis so... Maybe a PercyxKhione? tell me in the reviews what you think of it! And if I should do a poll.**

**Have fun bros!**

"No way we cook that." Stated the two as they leaned against a tree.

Two huntresses came and took the preys before dragging them to the kitchen. Percy got up and walked to his pack. He petted them a bit and then sat next to them. He saw the hunt chat and he smiled a bit, closing his eyes for a bit of rest.

But he was called.

"Perseus!" Called the goddess of the Hunt. Percy stood up and faced his boss.

"What can I do for you Milady?" Artemis looked at him without blinking, making him uncomfortable.

"Can you please stop staring." Artemis blinked.

"Sorry, it's the first time I see a human with wolfs eyes like yours that's all. Anyway, come with me. I want to see what you can do with your weapons." Percy nodded and walked behind her to the training area. There was dummies aligned.

"Begin with your spear." Ordered the goddess. Percy took out his spear and took a ready stance. A second later, he jumped to the dummy and began to slash and stab swiftly, making the weapon turn and swirl in his hands. And in less that five minutes, the dummy fell apart. Artemis nodded slightly.

"Daggers." Percy unsheathed his two bones daggers and hacks in the next dummy, stab occasionally. He was using a more mobile technic. Knowing from experience that a dagger user needed to be fast, agile and never be in the same place. Artemis conjured a ball and threw it at the young recruit.

He was back to the goddess. Hacking the dummy when he felt a tingling in his neck. He stabbed the target and spun on a heel, unsheathing his metallic knife and throwing it at an object coming at him.

The impact stopped the ball and it fell on the floor, pierced.. Artemis nodded and rose. she walked calmly to him.

"Not bad, you still need improvements but you have some technique, I wasn't expecting that much from a boy. Now take your sword." Percy took the ball pen and uncapped it, showing his bronze sword, Anaklusmos. Artemis conjured her hunting knives and took a battle stance.

The son of Poseidon gulped. He experienced the strength of the goddess and was wary of her. But he assured his grip on the blade and ran to her. He dropped and slid under her before shooting on his feet and spinning to slash at the goddess. His blow was parried and she answered with her other dagger. Percy twisted out of the way and kicked her hardly in the sternum, but she avoided it by leaning back matrix style. Percy pushed on his other leg to propel himself in the air in a spinning way. And when the goddess straightened her back. She saw the foot of Percy coming at high speed and she couldn't stop it. She was thrown back a meter away and Percy landed on his feet and launched a series of slashes to the goddess. She parried and avoided all of them and answered with a rapid sequence of blows.

The exchanged lasted ten minutes of them slashing, jumping, taking blows and avoiding them. Until Percy began to tire. After fifteen minutes, Artemis disarmed the demigods who raised his hands in defeat, having a dagger at his throat.

Artemis dismissed her daggers and nodded at Percy.

"You are natural with a sword, a great swordsman. But I can feel in you that you are abyssal with a bow. Well, you'll have to train in close quarter combat then. Your training begin tomorrow with me. At sun rise. Don't be late." Stated the goddess with a stern voice. Percy nodded and walked back to the dining area, we he stepped in it, he felt a rope tightening on his ankle and he realized too late what it was. Next thing he knew, he was upside down. And in front of him was Alyssa, a huntress who visibly hated him. He scowled. Alyssa only laughed.

"So, the beast has been captured, I can have my fun then." Unknown to them, Phoebe was watching it, as well as Artemis, Zoë and a few huntresses. Alyssa prepared a blow and attack, but her fist was intercepted by Percy's hand. She looked stunned for a second and tried to pull back. But the son of Poseidon gripped harder, making her wince in pain. He twisted her arms and she fell. The hunter used that moment to cut the rope and landing on his feet.

Alyssa stood up and faced him. His ruby eyes were slowly pulsing. He growl softly to warn her but she didn't took the warning seriously and tried a right hook on him. He deflected it with his left wrist and sucker punched her in the stomach with his right hand. She flew back and landed hard on her back. He slowly walked to her and behind him walked his pack. they began to growl and show their fangs. Alyssa tried to use her blessing of Artemis.

"Stand down." She ordered to the wolves, but Percy's eyes flashed and the wolves simply ignored the order.

"You can't do anything. I'm the Alpha, they only answer to me now. Listen to me. I don't want ennemies. I don't know what happened to you girls. From what I understand, you don't trust men. Well, I'm not like the others, I never encounters any other of my kind, you are the first humans I see. So teach me to be a great man. I promise I won't hurt any of you in any way. I promise on the Styx." He didn't know where this swear came from, but he somehow knew it was dangerous. Thunder sealed the oath and the huntresses were shocked. Percy offered his hand to Alyssa. She looked hesitant but took it and Percy pulled her to her feet.

"Help me girls. Help me be a great man, and train me to be the greatest fighter. So I can protect everyone in the hunt." Alyssa looked at him and saw determination in his red eyes. She smiled a bit and nodded.

It has been a month since his entrance in the hunt. The girls started to really trust him. Yes, they still had troubles sometimes and seemed suspicious, but it was rarer. They still pranked him but it wasn't dangerous and Percy always stayed calm as long as they didn't try to harm him.

During his training with Artemis, he improved his mastering of his daggers and sword. During his free time, he began to train with his powers and his spear.

Apollo stopped by once to check on his son and they spent the day talking, sparing and laughing. He gave him a gold necklace with a sun charm on it. When he pulled it, it transformed into a guitar that could be any kind he wanted. And the electric ones were enchanted so he didn't need an amp nor electricity. He also gave him an ipod with every music in the world. He began to train him in lumokinesis too. So Percy began to train in guitar and lumokinesis too.

He crafted himself a new armor too since his previous one was destroyed in his fight for the Alpha place. He made it with black leather, it was sensively the same than the past one apart from the color and the plates of silver on the vambraces and the gaiters.

He just finished his lessons with Artemis and walked to his tent to rest a bit. He dropped his weapons and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard Zoë scream. He smirked and and walked lazily out of his black tent. When he looked around, he saw the lieutenant, all muscles tensed and covered in a sticky pink goo. Percy saw this and muffled a laugh in his hand. On the other other side of the camp, Phoebe and Alyssa were laughing out loud, pointing the poor lieutenant.

"Phoebe! Get here!" Yelled the lieutenant with a red face. Phoebe put a poker face and walked to her.

"Yes Zoë, what can I do for you?" Asked the huntress. This made the lieutenant growl.

"Care to explain why this pink substance fell on me when I stepped out of my tent?"

"I don't know Zoë, maybe a…. divine punishment?" Answered the girl, making it sound like a question. This was too much and Percy rolled on the floor, tears falling from his eyes as his hilarity was taking him. Zoë glared at him and Percy immediately shot on his feets.

With a flick of his wrist, he threw water on her, washing her but instantly laughed harder along with the other hunters. Zoë intensified her glare.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"It's… It's that your skin is slightly pink from the goo. It's tainted." Answered Percy between two fit of laughter. Zoë growled and notched an arrow on her bow, pointing it at Phoebe. Whose eyes widened. She began to run, followed by an angry lieutenant.

Percy shook his head and walked to the armory and began to sharpen the arrows. He took the habit of doing a chore a day on his own to help the Hunt. So he put his earplugs and launched AC/DC Razor's edge album and began to sharpen the arrows. He did it for an hour. After an hour, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and put a hand on a hunting knife on his shoulder as he faced the intruder. who turned out to be Ellen, a hunter who particularly disliked him.

"What are you doing here mutt? Shouldn't you be playing in the mud with your dogs?" Asked the girl. Percy frowned.

"First of all, they are not dogs, they are wolves. You should know that, after all you are supposed to be a hunter. Second, I'm sharpening the knives and arrows. And third, it is not prudent to taunt the Alpha of a pack of wolves. I'll leave, I just finished after all." He walked out, head high and saw Phoebe and Zoë now speaking calmly.

"Hey Phoeb! Pinky! Can I speak to you for a second?" Called out Percy. Every huntresses snickered at the nickname and Zoë frowned.

"It depends? Does it involve me shooting arrows at you for the name?" Percy chuckled.

"Close, but not quite, I would like to train. As I am the worst archer of Greek history, I need to be faster, faster than anyone and more agile too. So fast and agile that I could avoid arrows and other projectiles. So? Could you help me with that?" Zoë looked thoughtful for a moment, but only for one. She nodded and Percy's face broke into a grin.

"But. I need to think of a training program, we simply can't do it like that in a rush. We'll talk about that with Milady ok?" Percy nodded and looked at the sky. It was already midday. He walked to the table with the two huntresses and began to eat with the rest of the hunt. Everyone was talking joyously. Artemis then turned to Percy.

"So young Perseus. How is the hunt with you?" Asked the young looking goddess with genuine interest. He was, after all, the protégé of her brother and a rather unusual male.

"They are great milady. There is still some tension between certain members of course, but apart from that, they are great with me." Answered Percy. Artemis smiled a little at that.

"Who are those members? I will speak to them." Kindly asked Artemis. But to her surprise, he shook his head.

"Don't worry about that Milady. I will solve those problems myself. I'm sure it is only because they have a traumatizing past and don't trust men. Time will solve this." Everyone raised an eyebrow at the maturity of the young hunter.

"Oh. And Lady Artemis. I have a request. Nothing big. I would like to know if some hunters who trust me could train me in speed and agility, so I could avoid and parry projectiles." Artemis nodded.

"Of course, I don't see any problem with that. You should begin with avoiding arrow in non lethal areas, like the limbs, and then, when you mastered it, pass to the lethal ones, first step, the torso, and then the head. And using blunt arrows." Answered the goddess while nodding. Percy smiled.

"Thank you Milady. I also think that I should begin that with two huntresses shooting, and then, when the cycle is complete, redoing it with three then four etc." Completed the young hunter. Artemis approved and half an hour later, the training began.

It went on like that for a year. Progressively, the hunters began to trust Percy. Especially after seeing him fight. He never hesitated to go on first line, using Anaklusmos and his spear to shred the monsters attacking them. And when he wasn't using them, he was devastating the army with his powers, using water to drown them, or icicles to pierce them, his light powers often used to distract or stun the monsters.

Once, after a year, when he was coming back from hunting for the girls and the pack. When a large banner with written on it Happy Birthday Perseus was awaiting him. Under it was the complete hunt with a blue and silver cake as well as a wrapped gift on the dining table. Next to the said table was leaned a grinning Apollo.

"Yo Perce! So, to explain. Today, we are the 18th of august, which means you've been in the hunt for a year exactly. Since you don't remember your birthday. We decided to use this date. The gift comes from all of us." Percy smiled and hugged Apollo who smiled sweetly. He then hugged everyone quickly before looking at Artemis with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and looked at him.

"What do you want Percy?"

"Please Aunty. Can I unwrap my gift?" Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded with a small amused smile. Percy shred the paper and looked at it.

In his hands was a dark brown baldric with ten golden and silver hunting knives in it. He smiled widely and put it above his leather armor.

"Thanks! I love it!" Apollo smirked.

"The idea is Zoë's. She remembered you had no ranged weapon." Percy turned to the lieutenant who had bright red cheeks. He smiled.

"Thanks Zoë."

They began to eat the cake and spent a great afternoon. Then, a flash blinded everyone except Percy who twirled his spear before pointing it at the intruder. Said intruder who appeared to be a goddess who collapsed. Percy raised his eyebrows and ran to her. He put her on her back and began to heal her the best he could.

"Dad. Come here and help me. Girls. I need nectar. Now!" He then looked at his pack and let out a brief growl. The wolves scattered and began to watch around the camp for any monster.

Alyssa ran in the infirmary and came back with the nectar. Apollo and Percy were using their powers to stabilize the goddess. She gave the nectar to Apollo and he made her drink it.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around her.

"Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis. Thank Chaos. He took it. My torch." Everyone's eyes widened. Percy spoke first.

"Who took it Lady Hecate. Tell me. And where? I'll go retrieve it for you." Hecate smiled weakly at him.

"Young hero, I thank you for that. Janus took it, he is not far, at 10 miles away to the east, with a group of monsters." Percy nodded and whistled loudly. Snow answered with a loud cry and flew to the east. He then growled and his pack regrouped behind him.

"Stay here. Protect her. I understand she is a simple immortal without her symbol of power. I'll go and take it back." He began to run, followed closely by his wolves. After ten minutes of running in the woods, he jumped on the floor and stopped, looking at a clearing with a group of monsters in it. In the middle of this battalion was a god, with two head, fighting each other. With two brief growl, the pack dispatched around the clearing and took out his spear. He put on his hood and smiled.

He walked in calmly, spinning his weapon slowly. All the monsters began to growl at him. Janus glared at him.

"Who are you boy? You should run away before my pets eats you." Percy chuckled. The two heads, for once, had the same expression, confusion

"You don't know who I am? I'm the one who is charged to take back the torch of Hecate from you. Oh, and for the monsters. Twenty of them won't stop us." Janus frowned.

"Us? You are alone boy." Said one head. The other one laughed. "Yes little demigod, you can't fight us!" Percy chuckled harder. His red eyes shone and the wolves jumped out of the woods and began to kill the monsters. He walked to the god and took a ready stance. Prometheus eyed the weapon and then smiled smugly

"I'm a god. A bone spear can't hurt me." Percy let a lopsided grin grew on his lips.

"Perhaps if it was common bones, but this one was made in an arm of empousa." Janus made a worried face and took out a sword, well, more transformed a key in one.

Percy pushed on his legs and slashed at him. The minor god parried and Percy spun to hit his enemy in the face with the blunt edge. The gods of doors roared and avoided the coming blade. Percy slashed again but Janus jumped above the low placed blow. The demigod was about to attack again from his left side but his enemy stopped the weapon and punched it. Breaking the handle in the process. Percy stared at his shattered weapon and then scowled. His ruby eyes glowed.

"You don't know how hard it is to make a spear." Growled the son of Poseidon. He dropped it and uncapped his sword. He ran faster than before and began to exchange blows with the god. Who had more and more difficulty to cope up with him.

Percy parried a slash coming from his left side and saw a punch coming. By instinct. He blocked it with his hand. And he matched the force of the god. He grinned in a feral way.

"I'm the Alpha. The pack makes me stronger." He spun and left a large gash in the deity's stomach.

Janus roared and before he could flash willed the water out of the vegetation around them and made a hand of it, grabbing the god.

"Give the torch. Now." Growled the hunter with a dark look on his face. Janus, seeing an occasion to leave alive, he gave the symbol of power and Percy picked it up. When he had it in hand, he felt a surge of energy. This surprised him and made him loosen his grasp on the god who flashed away, leaving the son of Poseidon alone with his pack. Percy then felt the adrenaline stop flowing in his vein and felt suddenly tired. He walked back to the camp, which took him half an hour. When he stepped in, everyone faced him. He smiled and raised the torch.

"Gotcha! Here Lady Hecate. Take it." Hecate took her symbol of power and smiled. But then, she frowned.

"Didn't you have a spear before?" Percy smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Janus broke it in our fight." Hecate frowned and began to think. She looked closely at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You are blessed by Apollo right? Son of Poseidon, blessed by Apollo. Apparently staying in the hunt. I may have a present to thank you." She snapped her fingers and a silver spear shimmered in existence, it was around as long as he was tall, all in silver. It looked like it could be used to stab and slash. (Think of Himeragi's spear in Strike the Blood). The goddess took it and closed her eyes. After muttering some foreign words, the weapon glowed gold and she handed it to the hunter.

"There, the spear is enchanted so it will always be at the right size for you. It's name is Lightbringer. It has enchants on it that allows it to blind your enemies with a flash when you slam the blunt end on the floor. And with the right phrase and some of your energy, it can fire a burning laser." Apollo whistled softly at the weapon. Percy played a bit with it and smiled widely.

"That's some badass weaponry! Thank you Lady Hecate, you have my eternal respect." Said Percy as he inclined his head. Hecate smiled and taught him the incantation before flashing away, not forgetting to thank the two Olympians too. When Percy wanted to put his new weapon on his back, the blade slid a bit in the weapon, the handle reduced a bit too, reducing its side of a third, making it easier to have it on his back while moving.

The next morning, the camp packed up and began to change location to hunt. Percy always walked in the trees to have a far sight of the coming spent the whole day running, not bothering to stop to eat, they were used to this way.

At night, the set up camp. They were located near Detroit.

Percy was in the archery range, but not training archery. He was using the practice targets to train in throwing knives. He noticed that his throwing knives were coming back in their sheath so he was training to hit the bullseye the fastest way possible, not stopping launching knives. Phoebe was leaned against a tree, silently watching him, arms crossed. She heard Zoë coming. When her lieutenant was next to her, she spoke.

"It's amazing huh? I never knew they were such hard working males, and talented at that. We taught him well." Commented the daughter of Ares with a smirk. Zoë nodded. She admired Perseus. He, after all, had no family, no memories and did find the strength and will to learn and survive like a true hunter.

The ten years old demigod stopped his training and took out his spear. He faced the two huntresses and smiled.

"Does one of you would honor me by dueling me so I can truly test this baby?" Zoë was about to answer when a voice cut her.

"I will, I want to know what little bro can do." Answered Louise. She was an unclaimed demigoddess. A huntress since ten years ago. She had some difficulties with Percy first but it changed when he saved her during a hunt and stayed honorable around her and her sisters.

Percy nodded and readied himself. Louise notched an arrow and released leaned on his left side and let the arrow ran to her and rolled under a second arrow. He jumped and slashed vertically at her. She rolled away and used another arrow. Percy ducked his head and the arrow only scratched his neck slightly. He threw a knife at her but an arrow deflected it. He scowled and resumed his charged to her. But this time, he didn't jump. he slashed diagonally, coming from under. He spun his weapon and continued his assault with another slash from above, left, right, diagonal. His weapon became a whirlwind of slashes. But Louise began to glow silver and moved faster. Avoiding the attacks of the hunter. She smirked and found a weakness in his defense. She managed to kick him in his ribs. He flew a few meters away and landed hard against a tree. He raised himself by supporting his weight on his spear. He coughed a bit and wiped blood from his mouth. Zoë intervened.

"Stop you two. Percy you're coughing blood." But Percy smiled.

"Stopping? No way, I'm having so much fun. And I didn't use Lightbringer totally." He posed a hand on his broken coasts and concentrated. His hand glowed gold and his tensed face relaxed. He straightened his back and took his stance again. But before running, his slammed the blunt edge on the ground and the blade shined like a golden sun, blinding Louise. He ran to her and tried another slash. But her instinct made her to jump away. Soon, the battle resumed and a stale seemed to settle itself.

But at a moment, Percy spun under a hunting knife and pointed to the hunter. At the last moment, he oriented it slightly away and yelled.

"Shine in their heart! Lightbringer!" And the blade shone another time, but this time, a hot beam was unleashed from the edge of the blade, the flat laser lasted only a second but pierced the tree behind Louise. She freezed, shocked. And Percy smiled.

"I won." He began to rock on his feet and then fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Lesson given and lesson learnt

**Salut tout le monde! So, I decided to update this story. I hope you guys are happy!**

**Some of you noticed the poll on my profile and voted, and... Sorry but I will delete it to do another one without Artemis as a possibility, firsly because I already have a Pertemis in progrees on my profile, second, because I want to make Artemis as a motherly figure and Percy as a link between Apollo and Artemis. And also because Pertemis isn't that rare anymore.**

**So vote on my profile, read, enjoy, laugh (I hope) and review!**

When he opened his eyes, Percy was in a tent, lying on a bed. He turned his head and groaned when he felt the penetrating pain he felt in his head. And stopped when he saw Zoë asleep in a chair next to him. He tried to sit but fell back on the mattress. He let out a yelp of pain and Zoë woke up, eyes fixed on him. She took him in a hug.

"You're awake! Finally! You scare m… us! Never do that again understood?" Percy, startled by the sudden display of affection only nodded, feeling his cheek heating up. He cleared his throat.

"How long was I out?" The lieutenant retreated from the hug fast and cleared her throat to dissipate her embarrassment.

"Three days. You passed out after using too much energy and your body stopped you from continuing." Percy nodded and hummed to show his acknowledgement. He whispered for himself.

"So I need more stamina. I guess I would have had to work on this point at one moment." He got out of his bed and looked at himself. He was only in his pants, he looked around and saw the rest of his armor. He put it quickly and walked out of the tent, followed by Zoë. He walked to the archery range and saw the huntresses firing arrows with deadly precision. He faced Artemis.

"Milady, I am ready to return to my training."

The moon goddess looked at her nephew and smiled as he bowed and willed to continue his training. Before she could answer, a golden flash blinded everyone and Apollo ran to his son, taking him in a hug.

"Percy! Oh my Chaos you're awake! You don't know how worried I was. What happened? Did that huntress hurt you?" Asked the sun god. Percy chuckled.

"No Dad, don't worry, I was just dueling with her and used the special ability of Lightbringer, but I underestimated the necessary energy to use it. That's all." Apollo frowned.

"Let me see it please. I would like to check something." Percy shrugged and handed him his spear. Once in full form, Apollo looked at it closely and whistled.

"That's some impressive work. But I know the problem, it misses some gold in it. Silver is a bad sun ray and sun related powers conductor." Apollo closed his eyes and began to sing in greek.

_"The heart of this weapon is the heart of my son_

_Change to adapt, change to protect, change to strike_

_The heart of this weapon is Silver, may it change to gold_

_So my light can go through you and obey my descendance." _

Sweat was shining on his forehead. But Apollo smiled and handed him Lightbringer. The demigod took it and instantly felt more connected to the weapon. He played with it and grinned.

"It's even better than before! Thanks Dad! Take this." Said Percy as he handed him some Nectar. Apollo drank it and smiled.

"Good, it reduced the necessary energy by ninety percent. I wasn't lying when I said silver was a bad sun conductor." Shrugged the god of medicine. Percy hugged him and then faced the archery range. He frowned.

"Where are my dummies for spear training?" He walked to the target and looked behind them, thinking they had been moved to make space. But he didn't find anything. One hunter smiled.

"We lost them, sorry." He faced her saw it was Thanh who spoke, one of the huntresses that still hated him. Sighed.

"Really? You lost them. That's too bad… What can I do now?" Sarcastically complained Percy. Zoë, Phoebe, Alyssa and Louise saw that and wance. Percy swirled his spear and pointed it to the aligned archery targets.

"Shine it their hearts, Lightbringer!" Yelled the son of Poseidon. The beam shot out of the blade and carbonized the range of targets. He then faced Thanh.

"I guess you lost your archery targets too. What a light headed woman you are Thanh, that could be a problem in the future, you should find a solution to that." He turned to his father.

"You were right about the whole gold thing, I used way less energy to use it." He then ducked, letting an arrow pass above him. He faced the red looking Thanh.

"You fucking asshole! You destroyed all the targets! I will kill you!" She began to fire again and again at Percy. But the demigod smiled and put Lightbringer on his back, still changing his poses to avoid the arrows.

"Dear Thanh, you would try to kill me while my father is here? It's a bad idea, plus, I can avoid arrow shot by five of the best huntresses. You stand no chance like this." Joked Percy with a slight superior tone, knowing it will anger her.

"You have no parents male! You mother abandoned you when you in a forest and Poseidon didn't want a scum like you! No one like you, you have no family!" Spat the huntress. Everyone winced, Apollo began to shake and glow in anger, but Artemis stopped him from revealing his true form. She showed him Percy's eyes and Apollo calmed, he knew his son would take care of that.

The ground began to shake, water rose and swirled around the boy, menacing to pierce the huntress. The sun was shining brightly but then, it just stopped, the water splashed the soil which stopped to quake.

Percy walked to her, his red eyes glowing, a growl coming out of his throat.

In her panic, Thanh began to fire arrow after arrow, trying everything she could to touch the young hunter. But every time an arrow neared its target, water was rising from the ground and deflecting it, almost as if a watery force field was present. When he stopped before her, he readied his fist and growled harder.

He felt his Alpha strength kicking in and he concentrated a bit. When he punched the girl's stomach, a bang was heard and a white shockwave left the place where the fist connected with the stomach.

Thanh flew ten meters back and hit a tree, falling unconscious. Percy rolled his shoulder, wincing at the pain he was feeling.

"I should work on that one, too much pain to be useful." Muttered the son of Apollo. Everyone knew this technique, he developed it in the hunt. He was using his earthshaker powers and concentrated in his arm to punch.

"I'm taking a walk, I need to cool off. She'll wake up in an hour or so." He walked away, disappearing in the trees.

He was walking blindly, thinking of what Thanh said, but he shook his head.

"No. I have a parent, it is Apollo, and even if he left me, the Wild is. I'm always at home in the wild." Said Percy with an assured tone. He looked before him and saw a sight he always loved, the sea. He sat near the water and sighed. On his shoulder came Snow. He smiled a bit and petted him.

"I didn't took good care of you in the last few days huh buddy? I'll make up for it." As he scratched the head of his falcon, he didn't see the woman looking at him with hatred next to him. When he noticed her, he jumped on his feet and uncapped Anaklusmos. He studied the woman intensely, looking for any clue giving away her identity. He studied her black hair and sea green eyes.

Wait. Sea green? Thought Percy.

"Great. Just my luck. I hate you Fates." Growled the demigod. "Snow, warn them." Ordered Percy. The falcon took off and flew at high speed to the Hunt. But before Percy could do anything, the goddess he identified as Amphitrite snapped her fingers and he drifted to the now familiar arms of unconsciousness.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the huge headache he had.

Oh gods that hurts! Wait, where am I? The last thing I remember was facing… Oh. I get it now. Thought the son of Poseidon. Only then he opened his eyes. He was in a small, air filled room, but when he looked at the tiny window, he saw he was underwater. A door opened and the Queen of the Sea walked in, series of torture objects aligned on a tray along with a whip. Percy looked at the whip and made a lopsided grin.

"What would your husband say if he knew you're using kinky tools with a demigod?" Asked the Alpha. Amphitrite frowned and punched him in the guts, making him grunt in pain.

"Respect the gods when they are in front of you." Answered the goddess. Percy glared at her.

"I only respect those who earned it, and I obey who I want to. Now, for the moment, you only captured and punched me. I've had worse." Amphitrite punched again and took the whip, using it again and again on his back. Percy winced but refused to let out any sound of pain. When she stopped, Percy panted and gave her another cheeky smile.

"I think that's because of this attitude Poseidon sleeps with other women. Not the jealousy thing, no, more like holding the whip. He would prefer be the one dominating I think." Another punch, in the face. Percy shook his head and winced again.

"Please, not the head, I have one Hades of a headache."

And the torture continued, but each time, Percy would answer with one of his sassy lines, or sarcasms. The worst was when he answered by telling a stupid riddle about fishes and women. He suffered after this one.

It went on like this for a few month, receiving torture everyday and then healed with nectar, until one day, a male voice was heard in the corridor while he was tortured.

"Mom! Are you here?" Asked the voice. He guessed the man was Triton. But Amphitrite didn't answer, too absorbed by the torture, the sound of whipping ringing in the room and corridor. Suspicious, Triton opened the door and saw his mother, whipping mercilessly the broken body of the demigod. He gasped.

"Mother! What are you doing! Are you insane?" Yelled the messenger of the sea. He ran to his brother and threw his mother away.

"It's not because he is from Father's cheating that you have the right to torture him!" Percy chuckled weakly.

"Delighted to meet you too. Triton I guess? I'm Perseus." He coughed. "Call me Percy." Triton sighed and took him on his shoulder.

"Let's go healing you bro. And if you wonder how I can tell, I can sense the sea in you." Percy nodded and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking him.

A few hours later, Percy opened his eyes and immediately noticed he was at the horizontal, and on a bed.

He sat up and saw his wounds healed. He smiled and looked on the side, on a small table was his pen, Riptide, as well as his daggers and throwing knives and on a chair was his leather armor.

Against a wall was resting Lightbringer. He smiled and took all his stuff, put on his armor and weapons on before looking at himself in a mirror. He was in a overall good shape. His godly blood and blessing of Apollo keeping him in good shape. He heard the door opening and he faced the new comer, Lightbringer in full form, the edge glowing gold.

It revealed to be Triton, who raised his hands in a joking surrender.

"Calm down Conan, I just want to see how you are doing." Percy relaxed and put back his spear on his back.

"Sorry. And I'm okay, thanks for rescuing me. I don't know why your mother did that. I swear it was the first time I saw her. Well, okay, I know I only answered with trash talks, sarcasms, taunting and jokes, but I was in my right!" Claimed Percy. Triton smiled a bit.

"You really are a child of the sea, always joking, even under torture; But I have a few questions. First, what's with the eyes? I never saw a child of Poseidon with those eyes. Truth to be told, I never saw anyone with those eyes." Percy sighed and sat on the bed.

"You might want to sit. Because it's the story of my life."

An hour later, Triton was gaping at his brother.

"So you are friend with the huntresses? And you tamed magical wolves? And you don't have memories of you mother? Nor Poseidon?" Checked Triton. Percy smiled sadly at the end.

"Exactly. You might want to tell my dear step-mother that she is screwed. By torturing me, she angered the twins of Leto and almost all the Hunt. As well as my pack." Said Percy. Triton sighed.

"Just what we needed, two Olympians and an elite force after us." Percy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, if I ask them to leave her alone, they will. They know I like to resolve my problems by myself. Now brother. What do you think of a little spar. I want to see if I haven't lost any skill." Triton smirked and rose.

"Of course Wolfy, I want to know the extent of your capacities."

In the arena, everyone was looking at the Prince of the Sea and the unknown person facing each other. Both were grinning and had a weapon in hand. Triton had his trident while Percy had Riptide.

Triton attacked, cutting and thrusting with his trident. Percy managed to avoid the blows, but barely.

He is fast, faster the a huntress. But I'm still faster. As he leaned back to let a thrust pass next to him, he spun and grabbed Triton by the armed arm and pulled him, trying at the same time to put his sword on his throat. But Triton twisted out of the grasp and spun his trident. Percy ducked and pushed on his legs to jump to his brother.

The fight went on like that for twenty minutes, the two fighters always finding a way to escape the other. After fifteen minutes, they both stopped, a blade under each throat. Both smiled and stopped their fights, they sheathed their weapons and fist bumped.

"You are a great fighter Perseus. I'm glad to have you as a brother." Stated Triton. Percy smiled.

"Thanks. You are a remarkable fighter Lord Triton. I hope we will always be on the same side." Triton smiled and opened his mouth to answer when everyone around them dropped on one knee. Both duelists frowned and looked around them. Too see the royal couple staring at them. Triton kneeled too but Percy glared at Amphitrite, his knuckles turning white as he closed his fists tightly. Poseidon saw this and glared at him.

"Why do you not bow? Show some respect." Said Poseidon with authority. Percy's eyes softened a bit as they met his father's, but he regained his angry face.

"Why should I bow to the woman who tortured me for two months? I show respect to those who earned it. That's the way I learnt it.." Poseidon's lips pursed and his trident appeared. Percy became wary of the god. He took a defensive stance and readied his spear.

"You dare accuse the Queen of the Sea of such a thing in my own palace demigod? State your name and lineage so I can know who I smite!" Percy smirked.

"My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Apollo and protégé of Artemis, Alpha of the Hunt's pack."


	4. Daddy, Fight and Prophecy

**I was asked... No, I was ordered to update The Wild Hunter, and me being the kind soul I am, I obliged (That and the fact that I have 6 pages in advance, but that's beside the point). You will discover how Poseidon reacted. Well, I will simply put it in one word. Shock. Poor P. just learnt he was a father, again. So don't expect anything too explosive, at least from him...**

**Now to the reviews.**

**thomassmith69: Yeah, and Daddy is good for sleeping on the couch. XD**

**Flowerashes2: Thanks, and I will be careful to that. I will, of course, follow the Great Prophecy, but also put some "side quests" to it, where he meets gods or gain favors/friends or ennemies. And maybe, who knows, meet a roman or too *hint*. But I will be careful. And there will be a major change in the main story line.**

**taylor hurd, jso3647 and Guest: Well, I will update a bit more now that I am in vacations, but I'll write as the inspiration comes ;)**

**Please Read my stuff: Gods your name made me laugh so much! Sorry, I am not really a fan of Harry Potter and Young Justice, welll, I don't know what it is, maybe it has another name in France. But I'm glad you like this story ;)**

**Don't hesitate to review! Reviews are good for the health of writers, doctors recommands at least 5 reviews a day So don't hesitate! Even a small one is enough :)**

"My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Apollo and protégé of Artemis, Alpha of the Hunt's pack." Stated the hunter. Poseidon stood there, shocked. Amphitrite took a step forward and readied a slap. But Percy dodged it and took his spear, putting the point at the queen's neck the edges of the blade glowed gold. Instantly, the guards aimed their weapons too him. Until Triton spoke up.

"Everyone calm down. Perce, put that spear down bro. Mother, you had no right to torture Perseus. and you know it. Plus, by doing that, you angered two Olympians, and in those two, there is Lady Artemis." Amphitrite paled and Percy grunted before looking at Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon, I don't know why you never contacted me, but I would like to ask you one thing. Call Lady Artemis, her whole hunt and Apollo and tell them to come down here please."

Poseidon looked hesitant, but he liked his nephew and niece more than the others, and he did smell and sensed the sea in the boy.

Dear gods, how will I make up with Amphitrite this time… Hugh! And he HAS to be related to Artemis… Why my sons always are drawn to her? Orion and now him… Couldn't he chose Demeter? Or even Aphrodite? No. He had to choose Artemis. Thought the god as he realized that his life became way more complicated.

After a moment of reflection, he decided to call them. He flashed everyone in the throne room of Atlantis.

The moment Percy could distinguish the Throne room, he was mouth agape. The floor was in white marble veined in blue, the ceiling was in pure crystal, letting them staring at the sea above. On each side was walls made of pure silver with the greatest myths and battle stories of the lineage of the Sea carved in it. In front of him was three thrones of different sizes made in coral and silver. In each was seated a member of the royal family.

Poseidon closed his eyes and concentrated. The water in the Throne room disappeared and two seconds later, Apollo flashed in with the Hunt, Artemis and the pack.

Instantly, the wolves ran to Percy. Who grinned and bend his knees. His most powerful beta jumped at him and Percy step-sided before tackling him and wrestling. He continued to play a bit before calming them down with a slow and low growl.

He turned to Artemis and bowed. Artemis smiled and was about to speak when Apollo rushed to

his son, hugging him tightly.

"Percy! Never do that again okay! What happened? Who took you? What did they want? Are you alright?" Fired Apollo as he looked at his son. Percy laughed.

"Yes Dad, don't worry. To answer your questions, I was kidnapped, Amphitrite was the one who did it, she wasn't happy with me being a son of Poseidon, and I'm alright now." Apollo relaxed and let him go. Artemis smiled a bit and put a hand on his shoulder. But a frown came on her face.

"What do you mean now? Were you hurt in anyway?" Asked the goddess of the hunt. Amphitrite suddenly felt uneasy. Percy looked at his mistress and knew he couldn't lie to her. He sighed.

"Yeah, Lady Amphitrite captured me to torture me for being the son of my father. But I have to tell you that Poseidon didn't know about it and that Triton discovered it a few days ago and saved me." Said Percy. As soon as he finished his phrase, he felt his body signaling him danger. he looked at his father and gulped.

He was pulsing in gold, at the limit of going in true form. His usual blue eyes were a pit of pure light and fire, radiating power and anger. His hair was flowing freely and he fixed his gaze on Amphitrite.

"You dared touch my son! I will kill you!" Yelled Apollo. Artemis gulped, she never saw her brother like that, he sure had his angry or crazy moment, like every gods, but never like that. Poseidon stood up and glared at his nephew.

"Stop this nephew, you are still in my home and you are threatening my wife." But Apollo didn't back down, instead, he spoke coldly to the Sea god.

"Step aside Poseidon, this isn't of your concern. You didn't took care of Percy. But I care about my son. And she tortured him for two months. Now, I wanted to kill her, but I think I will make her fade." Poseidon attacked suddenly, but Apollo dodged.

"Don't bother Poseidon. I see the future. You can't beat me right now." He outstretched his hand and his symbol of power shimmered in existence. Artemis yelled.

"Every one non god, go out right now!" Everyone evacuated the castle and the instant they stepped out. An explosion was heard and through the window, everyone saw a blinding golden flash. The hunter winced.

"That gotta hurt." Commented Phoebe. Percy nodded and a lopsided smile made his way on his lips.

"I hope Triton is fine. I like sparring with him." Zoë laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"It takes more than that to kill that annoying fish god. Must be in the genes" Percy laughed and nodded in agreement, not able to deny it. A minute later, the twins walked out, both looked fine and Apollo finally seemed calm. But a second later, Poseidon walked out.

"You won't go with him, he is my blood and should live in the sea. If you take him, I'll kill you. You're lucky I let you live this once, you almost killed her." Apolo stopped and turned to face him.

"Listen to me Uncle P. She deserved much worse. She tortured a ten years old for the gods sake! She is crazy!" Poseidon summoned his trident. But a shout interrupted them.

"Shine in their hearts. Lightbringer!" The laser passed between the two gods and faded just before the exterior wall of the palace. Everyone looked at Percy. He had a serious face, his eyes shining slowly.

"I will go back to the hunt. Why should I stay here? Because of my blood? Bullshit. If it worked that way, you should all be either on Othrys or in Tartarus since you're the children of Titans. I will stay where I want to. And I want to go back to the Hunt. The only one I respect and like down here is Triton. You are not my father, Apollo is. Now, goodbye." He turned around and walked away, followed by the huntresses and his wolves. Artemis smiled at the dramatics her nephew was putting. She waved her hand and the group flashed away, still walking.

When they appeared in their camps, Percy suddenly felt weak, and like, extremely weak. He fell on one knee and noticed that the world was spinning around him.

"Whoa! What's happening! I'm pretty sure the world shouldn't do that!" Exclaimed the young hunter.

Phebe kneeled next to him and kept him up. Zoe began to think for a while before facepalming.

"Of course! He has been in the water for two months, without the boost, his body becomes extremely weak for a time. Lay him in his tent and let him sleep. He should be fine later.

Alyssa nodded and raised took the ten years old in her arms, using the blessing of Artemis to boost her strength.

She laid him on his bed and a second later, his trusted beta sat next to the bed. Two others sat at the entrance and the seven others paced around the tent to prevent any intruder to kidnap their Alpha again.

Alyssa smiled a bit and walked out. She saw that the sun was setting. So she walked to her tent and went to sleep, imitated by her sisters.

Poseidon was on his throne, looking in a random place. He couldn't understand what happened. He didn't remember this son. At one minute, he was all lovey-dovey with his wife, and the next, Apollo unleash a power capable of destroying a town against began to think.

The boy is around ten or eleven, when could I have con- Oh, that night, Gosh, I will never be drunk again. Thought the god of the Sea as he understood the situation.

But a few things seemed strange, first, how did he enter the Hunt. It wasn't impossible, but at such a young age, and having the love of all the hunt, that was highly improbable. And next, Triton, he alway despite this children, without exception, but not Perseus, he even seemed to like him. Maybe because of how he found him, tortured.

Why did she even torture this child, it isn't like her at all. Thought also the god. I think I will have to speak to her when I can. But for now, I have to unleash a hurricane or two.

Percy woke up at sunrise all sweaty, eyes wide in fear, he took deep breaths to calm himself and pat his beta, when he walked out of his tent, after bathing in a river, he walked back to the camp and saw Artemis and her twin peacefully discussing of a random subject. He smiled and took out a throwing knife. He aimed carefully between the two gods and launched it. Artemis caught it between her index and middle finger and faced him.

"You thought you could sneak on the goddess of the hunt Percy?" Teased the goddess. Percy smiled cheekily.

"No. I thought I could sneak on a twelve years old girl." Answer Percy. Artemis' smiling face morphed in a glare and Percy gulped. She took out her bow and aimed.

Percy barely managed to dodge it. He paled slightly at the display of skills of the archer.

There is truly a gap between a hunter and Artemis. Thought the son of Apollo as he managed to dodge another projectile.

"Yo Dad! Think you could help me?" Asked the hunter as he leaned back to avoid a silver arrow. Apollo laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, you got yourself in this mess,now you get out like a grownup man." Percy frowned and hid behind a tree.

Think Percy. How can I answer back? She is too precise, I have to get close, but when she'll see me, she will fire. I have to stay hidden.

He jumped as high as he could and swiftly climbed in the tree before silently walking in the foliage. He was just behind her, she looked like she was concentrated. Probably to hear him. So he dropped himself on the ground. She turned to face face him and he slammed the blunt edge of Lightbringer on the ground, blinding everyone but him. He pushed on his legs, trying to finish the duel but he was thrown on the ground and felt a blinding pain in his shoulder.

He looked at his shoulder and saw a hunting knife embedded in it. He winced and took it out, swallowing the scream of pain he felt coming.

"It was a good thinking." Commented the goddess. "You managed to surprise me. Which isn't easy. You used all your skill available to win and nearly managed. But you made a mistake at the end. A blinded enemy will answer in two ways, either he will stop doing everything and cover his eyes, or he will attack in front of him if he is trained." Percy nodded and bowed a bit.

"Thank you for this lesson Milady, I will put it in good use." Answered respectfully the hunter. Artemis nodded.

"I don't doubt it." Apollo heald his son's wound and looked at him seriously.

"Percy. I would like to make a check up on you. I don't doubt the qualities of Triton, but I would be reassured." Percy nodded and Apollo snapped his fingers, after a golden flash, he was left in his boxer.

His wounds were closed but on his back were three crisscrossed white lines, scars. Apollo touched it.

"Does it hurt?" Percy shook his head. He inspected the rest of Percy's body and couldn't find anything.

"It is incredible how water heal the children of the sea. If only I could mimic this on other demigods…" Sighed Apollo. Percy chuckled.

"Don't bother, I'm just awesome." But he received a slap on the head from a now awake Zoë.

"Stop acting like your father. Because you know what will happen if you do right?" Percy paled and nodded quickly as he remembered Zoë threatening him to hang him by the feet above a river full of piranhas.

"Good. Lord Apollo. May I ask why you are here?" Asked the daughter of Atlas. Apollo faced her and smiled.

"I wanted to check on Percy and tell my sis two news. First, you and your hunt are wanted on Olympus. And because I wanted you to tell Percy of the Great Prophecy." Artemis' eyes widened and she stared at him shocked.

"Are you sure? I mean, he is still young." Apollo smiled and nodded.

"I know my son is young, but he is strong. I mean, he stayed sane and cheeky in torture and he also passed your test easily a moment sooner. I know he is ready. And if know of it, then he can prepare himself better." Artemis nodded she faced Percy, who gulped.

"Percy, what I will tell you is important, it concerns you, know that what you will hear might be frightening, but also that prophecies are tricky and always, and I mean always has double meanings." Percy frowned and nodded, taking an unusual serious air.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach eighteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_"

Percy gulped, he now understood Artemis' warning and advices. He breathed slowly and took a stoic face.

"Okay. So I assume I am the said Half-Blood right? That on my eighteenth birthday, real or chosen one, something will happen. But the prophecy doesn't say I will die. The three first lines and three later are separated, so the hero can be me, or another demigod, probably the one I will face as a birthday present. And the outcome will decide of the sake of Olympus" Artemis nodded and Apollo seemed a bit worried of Percy's lack of emotion. Said demigod smiled and looked up at his father.

"Alright, all I have to do is to train harder then!" Apollo burst in tears and hugged his son.

"Yes son, you're right." Percy patted his back and a minute later Apollo's tears were dry. Percy walked to his tent.

"Since we are going to Olympus, I will take my weapons, I won't reveal myself to the gods unarmed." Artemis nodded and called her huntresses.

"Girls, we have to go on Olympus, I don't know why, but it seems you have to come. Percy decided to come as well, so be prepared." All nodded and waited. Percy came back, hood on, Lightbringer on his back, Riptide passed on his side, a hunting knife on each shoulder and daggers in his boots. Around him was his pack, walking calmly.

Apollo chuckled at the show Percy was putting.

He will sure be in good terms with Father. Everyone gathered around the two gods and they teleported in the Throne Room of Olympus.

**It is unusual of me to put an AN here, but just to say, I changed the Great Prophecy slightly, it isn't sixteen anymore, but eighteen, for a good reason ;) See ya!**


	5. Council, Cyclopes and Annabeth

**And I'm back on this story my friends!**

**Announcement! Poll Closed! And we have a winner who goes by the name of Khione! Our Hunter will have to deal wit the frozen heart of the glacial beauty! Who also happens to be one of Poseidon's ex... Greeks are weirds... No offence to potential Greek readers of course!**

**For the reviews!**

**Wade98: Why? Because he is still Percy, and Percy is sassy, or it isn't Percy. :)**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah :) **

**TheBambooBook: I'll update when I'm sure of myself, I really doesn't want to mess this story up :) But I'll do as I can okay? As for Khione... You'll have to wait for a bit, I still don't know ow to throw her in.**

**Harry Morgan Le Fay: Thanks! Glad you like it! :)**

He will sure be in good terms with Father. Everyone gathered around the two gods and they teleported in the Throne Room of Olympus.

When they arrived, the white marble carved in gold nearly blinded him. He was only due to his blessing that he wasn't. He looked in front of him and saw every Olympian gods on their thrones. He kneeled with his sisters and Zeus began an introduction speech.

Which he ignored, thanks to his ADHD. Then, Aphrodite, after the speech, spoke up with an amused tone.

"I have an announcement! I saw while I was aimlessly walking that the hunt had a male with them. I think it is a grave violation of her rules." Percy's eyes rolled.

_Maiden and Love goddess rivality_. Thought the demigod. Zeus narrowed his eyes and looked directly at him. He suddenly felt uneasy.

"Yes, I saw that too and I want to know. Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" Asked the King of the Gods. Poseidon shifted on his seat, which Athena saw.

"I am merely doing a favor for my brother that is all Father. He even wanted to come here to introduce himself to you." Percy glared slightly at her.

_Traitor._ He thought. But Artemis only smiled at him. Percy separated from the hunt and walked at the middle of the room. He kneeled and removed his hood.

"My Lords and Ladies, it is an honor to meet the Great Council. My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Apollo, Protégé of Artemis, Alpha of the Hunt's pack." Zeus glared at him.

"A son of Poseidon! You broke the oath!" Roared Zeus as he looked at his brother. Poseidon shifted on his seat again.

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember him, I had him on a drunk night, after a fight with Amphitrite. I learnt of his existence only yesterday when he was sparing with Triton after Amphitrite... tortured him." Sighed Poseidon. The room went silent. Zeus looked at Percy with a new eye. He wasn't fond of his brother's children, but to torture them, no, it was too far.

"My son, I am sorry." Percy raised his hand and looked at him.

"I am not your son, I am Apollo's and even if he leave me, I am the son of the wild." Everyone could feel the awkwardness in the air. Until Aphrodite spoke up.

"Well, he is lovely! Come with me, I'll teach you a thing or two." Said the goddess. Percy shook his head as he faced her.

"Nope." She frowned and summoned a pink ball of light. He frowned and shifted his feet.

"What's this?" Asked the hunter, all muscles ready. Aphrodite smiled innocently.

"A love spell of course." She threw it but Percy leaned back avoiding it. The goddess frowned and tried again, only for Percy to do a backflip and facing her, a cheeky smirk plastered on his lips. Zoë chuckled at the sassy attitude of the son of Apollo.

Aphrodite tried again and again, only for Percy to avoid each spell, once in equilibrium on one hand, or another time completely leaned back.

"Stop it Lady Aphrodite, I don't want to be your little slave." Stated Percy. The goddess pouted and crossed her arms. Percy then turned to Zeus and bowed.

"My Lord Zeus, I know I am born a son of Poseidon, I am, in my heart and mind, a son of Apollo, and a hunter. I also know that I am the child of the Prophecy, and I will train to be the best fighter you ever had to save Olympus from the future threat." Spoke solemnly the demigod as he bowed on one knee.

Zeus seemed to consider the proposition and turned to Athena. She frowned and stared at the young hunter.

"He seems honest, and from what we saw just a few moments ago, he is already well trained. I think that he, despite being a Sea spawn, is trustful." Percy frowned and looked at her.

"As I already said, I am a son of Apollo, not Poseidon's." Athena glared and her grey eyes flashed.

"You are born from the sea, you are still his son." Stated the goddess. Percy gripped his pen in his pocket, resisting the urge to uncap it.

"Where was he when I first woke up, without memory, on the side of a river? Nowhere. Where was he when I had to survive alone in the wilderness? Nowhere. So no, my father is Apollo, when he blessed and adopted me. Not Poseidon, even if I use my birth powers." Athena looked less stern, actually showing a bit of regret. Zeus, seeing the matter resolved, began to think.

"Alright, young Percy can stay with the hunt, but I would want him to go to Camp Half-Blood for at least one summer so he can knows and learn with other people than your hunters Artemis." Said Zeus as he looked at her pointedly. Artemis nodded gracefully, understanding the matter.

The gods then began to talk about other subjects, Percy walked back to Artemis' throne and petted his beta, he then discussed quietly with Zoë, Phoebe and Alyssa.

After a few hours, the meeting was dismissed and the hunt went back to their activities and they traveled in the middle of the country, Artemis sensing a group of monsters in an empty area.

They arrived after a day of travelling, thanks to their stamina and the help of the goddess of the hunt. They arrived next of a seemingly abandoned shed. The hunt frowned and Percy looked at it. He leaned to Zoë and whispered in her ear.

"What's that?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Zoë looked at him strangely before widening her eyes. She often forgot that he never lived and knew the civilized world.

"It's a shed, it is, or more was, used for stocking goods, products or materials for companies." Percy made a silent oh and nodded.

"Thanks, so, what's the plan? I tear it to the ground with my earthquakes?" Zoë smiled and shook her head.

"No, we walk in stealthily and take down every monsters one by one." Percy nodded and looked at the surrounding, next to the shed was a pile of boxes.

"You girls, try to enter from the windows, passing by the boxes, I'll sneak in by the main door. Take positions and wait until you see me." Zoë though for a while before accepting the plan.

"Okay, girls, don't forget your lessons and aim steady. Perce, don't screw up." All nodded and Percy ran quietly to the entrance. He flattened himself against the wall and took deep breaths to slow down his pounding heart.

He took out his two daggers and walked in, always hiding behind walls or boxes, always looking around him.

The feeling of concrete was odd under his feet, hard, cold, dead. Completely opposed to the usual warmness of the forest.

He listened of his surrounding and heard grunted and low voices speaking with difficulties, monsters were in here.

He walked to the origin of the sounds. And after a while, he pinpointed it, the next door on his right. It was dark around him. He breathed in and concentrated. His Alpha capacities kicked in again, but in another way, he suddenly saw brighter and more precisely. He smiled at the discovery.

_Useful, enhanced senses on demand._ Thought the hunter.

Other sounds added up to the others. Muffled voice.

There is hostages. Concluded Percy. He continued to listen. Loud steps, gruff voices, low laughs.

Cyclopes. Two of them. Concluded the hunter. He was about to jump in when he stopped himself. On an impulse, he put his spear against the wall, judging it too flashy and recognizable.

He then ran in the room, only looking like a blur to everyone else.

He ran to the closer one. He jumped on him, plaquing him on the ground and piercing its throat. He instantly spun and saw a club swinging down to him as his first victim turned to dust. He rolled back, sensing to weapon rubbing against his back.

That was way too close. Reprimanded himself the demigod. He sheathed one dagger and took two throwing knives. He spun, launching one in the cyclops's head and the other in a cord hanging two demigoddesses and a satyr upside down.

He walked back in the shadows and waited for the two girls and half goat to free themselves. One was seven years old, bond with grey eyes he recognized from the council.

Daughter of Athena, undoubtedly. Thought the boy. He looked at the other girl, she was probably of his age, with black, straight hair placed in a weird way. All her clothes were black and had chains and spikes. Then, he saw her eyes, electric blue. He smirked.

Well Grampa, it seems you broke the oath too. Thought Percy. Surprisingly, a voice answered in his head.

Yes I did. Sighed the god he recognized as Zeus. Percy nearly laughed.

I would advise you to beg Lady Hera for forgiveness. Because I have seen Artemis angered and I still shiver about it. Thought the son of Apollo. He felt Zeus sending him a wave of exasperation mixed with mirth.

He detailed then the satyr, he was looking frail, but he knew better, they had a really hard kick.

Then, the daughter of Zeus looked at him.

"Thank you for your help, whoever you are. I am Thalia." He fixed his eyes on her and nodded. He took a slightly different voice. Something was telling him that he should reveal himself yet.

"Your welcome, I simply helped some fellow demigods. That is all." Thalia smiled. Then, the daughter of Athena spoke up with a surprisingly authoritative tone.

"What's your name?" Percy looked at her.

"It is for me to know, and for you to never find out." Answered Percy with a lopsided grin. "Plus, it is more polite to present yourself before asking a name." The girl took a deep red complexion out of anger.

"You asked Thalia's and you didn't told yours!" Percy clicked his tongue in a disapproving he was smiling, he could sense the huntresses above him watching the scene.

"If you had paid attention, she told me by herself, I never asked anything." The girl huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Fine. I'm Annabeth. Who are you?" Percy ignored that and walked out of the room, he was a meter away from the exit when he sensed something at the back of his neck. He squatted, spun and grabbed the potential danger. It was Annabeth who tried to remove his hood.

"It isn't polite nor is it wise to do that, one, I didn't told you my name because I don't want to. Second, I just saved your life, be a little grateful and third, it isn't wise to anger a more powerful, mysterious person." Said Percy in a professorial tone. Thalia nodded, she understood he didn't want to reveal his name to two strangers. And she understood and agreed with the lessons he just gave.

"If you want a name, then, simply call me the Wild Hunter." Said Percy. He released Annabeth's hand and was about to resume his walk when a voice interrupted him yet again.

"Luke! Here you are! What were you doing!" Exclaimed the satyr. The hunter turned around and saw a blond guy with baby blue eyes. He first thought he was one of his half-brother but noticed he had dirty blonde hair. He reminded him of a god on Olympus.

I think it was Hermes. His thoughts were interrupted by the demigod.

"Yeah sorry! I was outside, checking for any furtive way to enter" Apologized the demigod. Percy's eyes narrowed.

"False, you were inside, I know because I inspected outside before entering and checked for any magical being." Answered Percy. Annabeth whirled around and pointed her finger at him.

"You are lying! Luke is way better than you! You simply didn't sense him!" Shouted the seven years old. Luke looked embarrassed and noticed it and smiled at him in understanding. He then faced Annabeth and pushed on his legs. Instantly, he was just in front of her. She blinked, not understanding what happened.

"Let me guess. You are seven years old, but you speak correctly, which means you were in a family. Your parents aren't with you, which means you ran away, probably because they didn't care about you. You were alone for a while, until… Luke found you, probably saved you from a monster. Then, he introduced you to Thalia and Grover. Probably a few months ago. Since then, you always take Luke's side in an argue, even when you know he is wrong. You probably follow him like a lost puppy, always staring at him, hoping he will return the undying love you have for him." Annabeth looked shocked and embarrassed. She then looked angry but Percy continued.

"I don't doubt Luke's capacities. I am sure he is a great fighter. But just because he saved you, it doesn't mean he is without any default. He can be scared, he can be beaten, he can make mistake. Don't forget that, for your own sake." Percy then walked to Luke and whispered.

"I am sure you had a reason, but I had to make her realize a few things. Plus, It allows her to direct her anger on me, and not on you. I have the conviction we will meet again Luke. I am the Wild Hunter, I can't wait for us to spar." Said the demigod as he outstretched his hand. Luke took it with a smile.

"I can't wait either. Thank you for saving them, and for that. Travel safe, and maybe we'll see each other at Camp Half-Blood." Sated the demigod. Percy smiled and nodded. He finally walked out. He took his spear and put it on his back before walking out of the shed.


	6. Argue, Loss and Wife

**Another chapter of The Wild Hunter! I saw that you guys really enjoy this story. So, for the moment, the wild part of Percy didn't really play a role, but it will come once in Camp, because you know, for the moment, he is in his element. But it will come don't worry.**

**Reviews:**

**Wade98: It is her fatal flaw after all, and she is a seven years old with hubris. But it is just hte beginning, she will change, you'll see... I think... If I success in my storyline XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: No, I'll try not to. He will have less cold feelings toward her. But he had to act like this for te future of the story, just ofr one scene I plan. As for the tedency, I think there is times like this, like there was Pertemis (my favorite) a lot for a moment. And I started my three stories before Blood of Olympus was released in French so I didn't know of the end.**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: You again! :) I decided to change it, you know, not making it cliché like meeting at camp or with the Di Angelos. And Percy older by two years from the original story. So I think he had Luke's age, but for Thalia, I don't really know, the all Tree thing confused me a lot, could you tell me exactly how it worked? :/ And he will get closer to Bolt Man.**

**JustLucky05: Well, I'm glad you like this one as well :) thanks for your reviews :)**

**TheBambooBook: Hey! You're mentionned again! Glad you like it! It is not I loose quality, it is more that I spend less time on details like fighting moves or stances descriptions. But I really love them and try to make them as enjoyable as possible :)**

**Harry Morgan Le Fay: Gosh this pseudo is badass! Anyway. Glad you liked it. I thought it would be good to make a confident and friendly Percy, but he will maybe have a shy side, because of his amnesia. As for the speech, I had so much fun writing it!**

**WhiteEagle1985: It's been a while :) Then, you wanted more, you are served! Look at that! Isn't that magnificent? XD**

**Read and enjoy!**

He finally walked out. He took his spear and put it on his back before walking out of the shed. He went a bit away and a few minutes later, he was joined by the Hunt. Zoë smiled and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Nice job Perce. You taught her a good lesson. We tried to recruit them once when you were away, hunting alone for a month but this blondie flat out rejected the offer, saying that her Luke would never betray her and that he was undefeatable." Percy remembered this time. He decided that once a year, he would hunt alone for a month. And then return to the Hunt by his own way, leaving his pack in charge of the protection of the huntresses. For old time's sake as he said to Phoebe.

He smiled and played a bit with a throwing knife.

"Okay, so what's next? Because I think we should go back to hunting. But I doubt there will be anymore monster in the area." Zoë nodded and they returned in the woods, calling their patron to have any information on the next hunt. When they arrived in the camp, they saw Artemis and Apollo, both in front of targets and smirking.

"I'll show you who's best sis!" Exclaimed Apollo as he fired. The arrow arrived at the exact middle of the target. Artemis smiled and aimed without looking before releasing the string of the bow. And the arrow embedded itself at the same place. Apollo frowned and prepared another arrow, aimed the same way and fired. Same result.

The Hunt stood behind, watching the bickering.

Percy smiled and looked at his sisters. Phoebe smirked and nodded. So Percy called his Alpha strength and spun, at the same time, he launched two throwing knives, that splitted the already embedded arrows. Both gods looked shocked and turned around, facing a cockilly smiling Percy. He raised an eyebrow.

"What. I just ended the fight. Neither of you is better. I am. Simple right?" Apollo roared in laughter at the intervention of Percy. But said demigod yelped in pain as Artemis pulled on his ear.

"How! How! How! Stop it! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Yelled Percy. Artemis released him and he massaged his red ear.

"I was joking…" Pouted the boy. The all Hunt chuckled at the antics of the young boy.

Another year passed by. This time, the Hunt was around los Angeles, hunting down a pack of Hellhounds. Percy was leading the track, accompanied by Phoebe, the best tracker, and his pack.

Phoebe was looking at the ground closely.

"At least twenty hounds. Big. We got to be careful." Stated the huntress. Percy nodded. He had on him only Riptide, and his throwing knives. Judging he would be too heavy and noisy with the rest. He growled and the wolves came closer to them.

They resumed their run, knowing the huntresses weren't far behind them. They finally arrived in front of the pack. Percy frowned. There was a lot of them. He uncapped Riptide and took a ready stance.

Phoebe instinctively walked back a few steps behind, flashing in her bow, ability of a huntress, and aimed at the pack. The Hellhounds had their eyes fixed on them, waiting for any sin for them to attack.

Ten seconds later, the rest of the hunt took position. Percy smirked and barked, his wolves ran to the monsters, followed closely by their master. The two forces collided and golden dust began to fly in the air. A rain of silver fell on the monster, destroying them more.

Percy was hacking and slashing in the flesh of the monsters. He was creating a carnage, sometimes, Riptide decapitating the monsters, or others, the water he was controlling was drowning them. He was often seeing a silver flash in his peripheral vision, indicating that the huntresses yet again struck.

After ten minutes of battle, every monsters were back in Tartarus. But Percy fixed his gaze on a vision he never wanted to see. One of his wolves was dying, both lungs punctured by the jaw of a monster. He kneeled next to his beta and put his head on his knees.

"You fought well and long my friend. Rest. You will be better after that. Don't worry, you earned it." Whispered Percy in a smooth voice. Every hunter felt bad for him. They all finally accepted him, and everyone, even the new ones, knew how Percy cared for his pack.

The respiration of his wolf became more erratic. Percy talked more to calm him and soon, the wolf closed his eyes. His mate came and nudged him with her nose to make him react. But nothing happened.

A tear fell from Percy's eye. He put back the wolf on the ground. Took a deep breath and raised his hand to the air.

And he howled, like the Alpha he was. It was a long, deep and broken howl, soon accompanied by the rest of the pack. The pack howled for five minutes and when they stopped. Percy gave his dead companion one last pat on the head.

"Goodbye my friend." Whispered Percy. Artemis hugged him, and Percy cried like he never did before. Letting out not only the pain of this death, but also the pain of never knowing his mother, crying for the time he learnt he wasn't desired, he cried from all the torture he received in Atlantis. He let it all out.

Zoë hugged him too and when Percy stopped. He stood up and looked at his pack. One of the wolves, having felt the state of weakness of the boy, walked slowly to him, growling. Percy understood he was trying to take his position as the alpha. Percy glared at him and then growled too, but harder. The wolf jumped on him. But Percy sidestepped him and kicked him, making him crash a bit away. The Huntresses walked back, understanding this was a matter only for the pack. Artemis looked interested and the pack made a circle around them.

The wolf stood up and growled again. He began to pace around Percy, trying to find an opening. Percy, him, didn't move, ready to react.

When he was behind the demigod, the challenger lunged at Percy, who dropped on one knee, letting the wolf pass above him. When he was above his head, Percy punched the wolf.

This made the animal drop on the floor heavily. Percy jumped on him and blocked him like he did the first time he claimed the title of Alpha.

He growled menacingly to make the beta stand down. But the wolf only barked back, showing his fangs. Percy punched him in the head, dazzling him.

He then growled lowly, soon accompanied by the rest of the pack. The challenger walked back before running away.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, seeing this, Percy sighed.

"He didn't want to back down, even defeated. So I banished him. He thought I was weak, he paid the prize." Artemis nodded.

"Okay, I was just wondering. It is your pack, you manage it like you see fit." Percy nodded in thanks with a small smile. Before looking grim.

"Milady, could… could we go near the sea please. I need to calm down and nothing do that better than the sea." Asked Percy. Artemis began to think about it. It could be dangerous, considering the visible hate of Amphitrite, but Triton would protect him, and Percy rarely asked things for himself.

"Okay, we go to the beach!" Announced the twelve years old looking goddess. The huntresses cheered and put their bows on their shoulders. Percy looked one last time at his lost beta and walked away, one thought in his head.

_I'll fight for you._

He walked to Zoë and she gave him back his spear, daggers and bone knives. He strapped them on the right places and ran alongside the Hunt in direction to the beach.

They arrived at the coast twenty minutes later, a large, deserted sandy beach were awaiting them. Percy dropped all his weapons, then he undid his armor, leaving him in homemade pants and walked to the sea. Once he was knee-deep, he closed his eyes and smiled, letting his stress go. He raised his hands and began to play with water, solidifying it and melting it at will, making it take different shapes.

A minute after he began, a big jet of water hit the son of Poseidon square in the face, making him scowl.

Artemis roared in laughter, soon followed by the rest of the hunt. After another minute, the hunter glared at the sea.

"Come out Triton. I know it was you." Said Percy with an authoritative tone. Triton raised from the sea, and his two tails changed to two legs, his green skin became a tanned human one and all the huntresses realized how alike the two looked, apart from the eyes and the age, they could be twins.

Triton smirked.

"Hey brother of mine. How are you?" Asked the god as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. Percy smiled.

"I am good, I am good. And you mine elder brother? Did you improve your fighting skills or were you your usual lazy self?" Asked Percy with a teasing smile. Triton narrowed his eyes and flashed in his trident. Percy ran to his spear and readied it.

The Hunt faced the duo with interest, eager to see the battle. Soon, a crowd of Nereids came to see the two lords fighting each other.

The two warriors stared at each other, ready to parry a strike. Then, Triton dashed to Percy, thrusting his trident. Percy twisted out of the way and slammed the blunt edge of Lightbringer on Triton's weapon. With another twirl of his spear, he tried a slash. Avoided by the god who rolled out of the way.

Percy jumped to him and tried a series of slash and thrust. But Triton deflected and avoided everyone of them. Until Triton slammed heavily on the spear, making it fly away and embedded in the sand.

Percy scowled.

"I hate you gods and your super strength." He heard Zoë answer behind him.

"Says the guy who can call on his status as an Alpha to match that strength." A small smile appeared on Percy's lips. A flash in his red eyes made Triton warry. Percy reached in his pocket and uncapped Anaklusmos. He crouched a bit, taking an almost bestial stance.

Artemis smiled as she saw her nephew being serious. She saw him take this stance, and he never was as strong or fast as when he went Wolf-like.

And Percy attacked. His speed had doubled. It almost took his brother by surprise. But he parried the strike. His arms shook under the strength. He smiled.

"That's it Percy! Make me proud! That is how a son of the Sea fight!" Laughed the god. Percy smiled back and spun, trying a low slash. Triton jumped over but Percy put his hand on the ground and pushed kicking the god in the gut.

Triton landed a bit away and stood up shakily.

"Good. Good. Who trains you bro?" Asked the god as he realized the prodigy that his brother was.

"I train with Zoë and Aunty. Why?" Asked Percy as he took another stance. Triton smiled and attacked again, Percy ducked at the last moment and tried a slash, but missed.

"Because you really are good. But I'm better." Triton stopped himself and took a reverse grip on his trident and put the tips on Percy's neck, making him freeze.

"Good job Perce. It's been a three centuries since someone last landed a blow on me. I'm proud of you." Percy smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Triton. It was great to spar with you. How is Poseidon?" Began Percy. The two sons of Poseidon began to talk while the huntresses began relax on the sand.

Percy accompanied Triton in the water and instantly, the two were crowded by the nereides who tried to kiss them and caress them while praising their fight. The two tried to keep them away.

"No! Let me go! No I don't want to kiss you! I'm too young for that!" Shouted the panicked Percy.

"No. I'm married. Let me go. I won't sleep with you. No! I'm the Prince of the Sea so obey to that order!" Answered the heir of the throne in a slightly panicked tone too. Then, the two turned to the Hunt.

"Help us please!" Pleaded Triton. Artemis smiled and laid on her back, shaking her head. Triton turned to his brother and they understood each other.

"Please Aunty! They try to make me fall! They want to waste your education. Save me Aunty!" This made her react. She jumped on her feet and stomped the the group. Instantly, the nereids scattered and the two sighed. Percy jumped in her arms.

"Thank you! I thought I was dying!" Zoë, next to her mistress was chuckling at the show the young demigod was putting. She then looked at Triton and openly laughed at the relieved face the god showed.

He was lying on the sand on his back, staring at the clouds.

"I saw my life flash in front of me…" Sighed the god. Alyssa laughed and sat next to him.

"Don't overdo it. It was simply nereids trying to kiss you." Commented the immortal teen. Triton looked at her dead serious.

"It wasn't them who scared me but my wife. Tritonis. She is god damned scary. I am faithful, but if she learnt about this incident, then Dad may lost his heir." Alyssa arched an eyebrow at that. She of course knew he was married but she never noticed any of his demigod children. So it must be true. Then, a feminine voice made itself heard from the sea.

"What incident are you talking about dear husband?" Triton tensed immediately and jumped behind Alyssa's back. Taking her by surprise.

The whole Hunt looked surprised as they saw the fearsome fighter Triton hiding from a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes.

"No- nothing. I swear." The one they guessed was Tritonis narrowed her eyes.

"You spend most of your time in the training field, sometimes forgetting your own wife. And now that you aren't there, I find you on a beach with a group of girls? What were you doing together huh? How many did you take before I arrived?" Asked the apparently angry goddess.

Percy, who was a few feet on the side, heard those words and didn't like them. At all. He gripped Lightbringer and dashed to the goddess. He glared at her and the goddess looked down at the little demigod.

"Who are you? And what do you want demigod? This isn't of your concern." Percy glared harder and the sea began to be agitated.

"Yes it is. You are insulting my sisters, huntresses of Artemis. Accusing them of breaking their oath. I dare you, goddess, to try that again. Just one more time."


	7. A hunter don't do initiations

**Oh gods! It's been a long time on this one! And I finally found how to deal with my block so here it goes!**

**Hmmmm... Nothing else to say so reviews! And I'll answer to the pertinant or funny ones since there is a lot of them. Sorry.**

**Djberneman: ... I'm bad at finding names! And it allows me to remember hers easily! **

**Pontus: Thanks for the explanations! I'll use it wisely! Yeah, it changes to see a nice Triton from time to time :)**

**The Bamboo Book: Thanks, I got that from fencing and I also practiced swordsmanship for a bit so it helps. And you flatter me :) I'm also sorry for the wait**

**Solangelover: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for your PM too! :)**

**TheFallenAce15: Aha, thanks! I'm glad you like my style. And I don't really like Annabeth either, but this time, she won't be bashed like in the others.**

**finalfantasyjoey: Nope, Rule number one: Percy CAN'T shoot with a bow, the fates denied it. That's just impossible! XD Remeber that he had to pray BOTH Archer twins to manage ONE successful shot at five meters in the labyrinth XD**

**So, I read all the reviews, and I thank you all for your support, now enjoy :)**

"Yes it is. You are insulting my sisters, huntresses of Artemis. Accusing them of breaking their oath. I dare you, goddess, to try that again. Just one more time." His red eyes glowed and out of seemingly nowhere, his pack circled the trio.

"As for who I am, I'm Perseus, adopted son of Apollo, son of Poseidon, Alpha of the Hunt's pack." The goddess glared at him and waved her hand. Pure energy smashed him away. He rolled back on his feet and finished his trajectory drifting on the ground. He growled deeply. In answer, his pack growled too, their green and blue eyes shining.

Artemis took a step forward and said only one thing.

"Stop this." Everyone stopped and for the first time, Tritonis seemed afraid.

"Lady Artemis?" But Percy growled again.

"Aunt Artemis. I won't allow such disrespect to the Hunt. Let me kill her." Asked the demigod in a snarl. Everyone looked at him. He had a bestial and scary stance, especially for a boy of his age. Artemis raised her hand in front of his face.

"Stop this. Control yourself Perseus. This is your inner wolf speaking." Percy breathed slowly and calmed himself. His pack relaxed a bit but the growls were still here. Percy walked to the goddess.

"Lady Tritonis. It is an honor. Please excuse my previous attitude. As a brother of the Hunt, I couldn't let this offence pass. My name is Perseus. Your young brother in law." Said Percy as he bowed slightly. Tritonis raised an eyebrow at the politeness of the demigod.

"Pleasure shared young Perseus. So you are in good terms with my husband? How surprising." Said the sea goddess.

"Indeed Milady, I too was surprised, but I don't complain. As for your husband, please forgive him. He was here to spar with me to help me with the lost of one of my betas. If it pleases you, I could still beat the crap out of him for forgetting about his beautiful wife." Answered Percy. Tritonis smiled.

"Aren't you a charmer, I can see the influence of both Poseidon and Apollo in you. You will do wonders once older." Teased the goddess. Artemis frowned.

"I won't allow my nephew to become a player. Understood?" Asked the goddess as she glared at Percy. Said demigod laughed.

"Of course Aunty. Any woman should be treated like a Queen. Those speaking skills are only useful to escape the wrath of a god or to trick a monster. Eventually to gather information." Answered Percy in a carefree. He then stopped himself, looking at the sky.

"Speaking of avoided wrath, I need to go to this camp. Great… I nearly forgot. So, I'll go there for two months okay Aunty? And after that, I'll do my usual personal hunt." Stated the hunter.

Tritonis frowned.

"You never went to Camp Half-Blood? Hum. I can't allow my brother in law going there in so remarkable and unfashionable clothes." Triton's eyes widened and he faced Percy in a hurry.

"Flee. Go away Bro. It is for your good. Trust me." Percy was shocked. The tanned skin of Triton was nearly white, his eyes wider than ever. He was terrified.

"Wh-why?"

"Because, once she go in there, she is nearly as bad as Aphrodite… Too late." As he said that, Tritonis put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

The hunter tried to escape the goddess, but her iron-like grip couldn't be stopped. He resigned and sat on the sandy ground.

Tritonis smiled and faced the huntresses.

"Which of you want to help me restyle this young man?" Asked the Sea goddess with a joyous smile which appeared like a demonic one to the young hunter. Instantly, Zoë, Alyssa and Phoebe took a step forward. Percy groaned.

"Of course you would! You love torturing me! I'm great in my current attire! What's wrong with it? It's practical, resistent. I don't see what's wrong." Complained the son of Apollo.

But his complaints were useless. The three began to discuss as the deity summoned a large dressing room out of nowhere. Then, they turned to him.

"So Percy. What colors would you like to wear?" Asked Tritonis as she took out a notepad. Percy first grumbled but then thought seriously.

"Hmmmm… Black. And silver." Tritonis nodded.

"And do you have a distinctive symbol you would like?" Asked Phoebe as she began to look in the different clothes. Percy took a thoughtful expression.

_Let's think. I'm in the Hunt. But I'm Apollo's son before anything… hmmm. I have it!_ Percy grinned widely.

"A silver sun! I shows my parentage from Apollo and my belonging to the hunt." Tritonis nodded approvingly.

"Yes. It is a very good choice. Okay. I think I got what we need." She walked in the room and began to search with the help of the three huntresses. While Percy decided to train a bit in knife throwing.

He stopped when the goddess walled him in. She gave him a bag and pushed him in a changing room.

And five minutes later, Percy walked out of it and the dressing room to be shown to the rest of the Hunt plus Triton. All gaped at him. Artemis called Apollo who flashed in immediately, and he showed a bright and smug smile.

"My son is so badass." Said the god as he nodded.

Percy had black metal reinforced security boots. His pants had a strange camo pattern, consisting of black silver and white rectangles, with a majority of black and silver. A black tee with a large silver sun on it. On each forearm was a black vambrace with a titanium metal plate on it. His throwing knives belt was now on his waist and Lightbringer was still on his back, a magic seal keeping it in place.

In each shoe, he had his daggers, and in his vambraces, his silver hunting knives. They also noticed that the hunter also had a black wireless headphones with the same silver symbol on each side.

"It's… Strange. Those shoes are strange, not bad, but different." Commented Percy has he moved a bit to test if he was comfy in his new clothes. Zoë smiled.

"Well. Perce you really are badass like that! Try not to make all the girls swoon when you go to that camp." Commented the lieutenant. The rest of the hunt nodded and Artemis frowned. Percy noticed it and walked to her.

"Is something wrong milady?" Asked the hunter. Artemis then smiled.

"You miss one single thing. A circlet." Percy took a step back and shook his head.

"Nope. Not even in you dreams." Answered immediately Percy. Zoë tried to grab him but he leaned back and jumped next to Triton.

"Brother. Help me." But the god smirked.

"I can't intervene in mortal business, Ancient Laws you know." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Traitor, you like them when it helps you right." Muttered the demigod. But he stopped as he felt something on his head. He sighed and looked at his mistress.

"You flashed it on my head right?" The goddess nodded. "And I can't take it off right?" Artemis nodded again.

"Alright I get it! I'll wear this circlet!" Shouted the exasperated young hunter. To be more precise, it was a silver headband, large, with carvings of wolves in it.

Then, Percy took a deep breath.

"Alright, time for me to go." He turned to his pack. His eyes shone.

"Stay with them. Protect them. I don't want any casualties while I'm gone. From both sides." Ordered the demigod. He then faced his father.

"Yo sunshine. Think you could flash me not to far away?" Apollo grinned.

"Better, I'll give you a lift." His chariot began to descent from the sky and landed near them, everyone, apart from the gods, covered their eyes. And then, Apollo took the driver sit.

"Hop in champion, I'll drop you a few miles away." Percy jumped in the mazerati and they took off, Percy admiring the landscape and the view.

"Whoa! That's so cool Dad!" Exclaimed the young hunter. Apollo smirked and ruffled his son's hair.

"Thanks. When you're a bit older, Ill let you drive." Percy's eyes widened and he nodded fast.

"Thank you Dad!"

The rest of the trip went fast. Which was to be expected since they were in a godly car.

Apollo disabled the sun property of the car and went lower, and when at a few meters above the ground. Percy made a military salute with two fingers and jumped above the car door. Apollo chuckled at his son's antics and took off again.

Percy was walking to the camp peacefully. Well, if he had to be honest, he was nervous.

They told me to reveal my status, but how will they react? Thought the hunter. He knew from Artemis that demigods had a tendency to be jealous about the treatment they received when they were young. And even more if the demigod was claimed.

_Well, can't do anything about it._ Shrugged the demigod. He then heard the familiar sound of a battle. He swore, took out Lightbringer and ran to the origin of the sounds.

When he arrived, he saw two demigods fighting an army of Hellhounds. He began to growl, deeply, memories of his fallen beta coming back in his mind.

He ran to them, deploying his spear and began to slash the first one, he spun and destroyed another. He stomped the ground, sending everyone on the ground, monsters and demigods alike, with an earthquake. And he resumed his attacks, destroying monsters one by one. Leaning back and forth, squatting and jumping to avoid the lethal teeth and claws.

When he finished the last one, his pain faded away, the revenge calming his need for blood, or more exactly monster essence.

The duo looked at him with awe. It was two brothers, nearly twins, with brown hair and mischievous brown eyes.

Hermes, without a doubt. He put back Lightbringer and extended his arms to the two.

"Yo! You're alright?" The two nodded and took his hand to stand up.

"I'm Travis, and this is my brother Connor. You are?" Percy smiled.

"I'm Percy. Searching for the camp?" The two nodded. "Me too, apparently, it's that way, let's go." The two nodded and followed the hunter.

When they arrived, they saw a sign with written in Greek.

"Camp Half-Blood" Percy smiled, amused.

"Well, it seems we arrived." They walked in and saw a hill with, on top of it, a pine tree, Percy suddenly felt uneasy.

Why am I sad? Poundered the son of Apollo. He decided to shrug it off and they resumed their walk. Once at the top of the hill, the had a view of the whole camp. Percy and the brothers whistled.

"That's cool!" Exclaimed Travis. Connor nodded and Percy followed.

"I have to admit it seems cool."

They continued to walk and soon, they were hailed by a young camper.

"Hey! You're new?" Percy nodded. "You see that large blue building?" Asked the boy as he pointed at the said cabin.

"Yeah."

"Then go over there and speak to Chiron, he'll explain everything to you." The trio nodded and ran to there. They knocked and after being invited in, the saw two man, one large one and another in a wheelchair, laying a card game.

"Excuse me. We are new here and we were told to speak to Chiron. The man in the wheelchair faced them.

"Hello my boys. I'm Chiron. Take a seat would you. Mister D. I'm sorry but our game will have to wait for a bit. So, tell me what you know of you situation boys. Travis began.

"Our mother told us we were… special. Yeah, that's what she said. And that we had to come here for our safety, that it was the only place sure for us." Chiron nodded and then faced Percy.

"And you young one, what were you told?" Asked the Trainer of heroes. Percy narrowed his eyes. He already guessed he was the original centaur.

"I know everything. From who you are to what we really are, passing by the real nature of your game partner." Answered the demigod. Chiron looked shocked.

"Well… I guess it makes things easier. Boys, come with me, I have to show you an introduction film. It will be easier than to explain it." He took gestured to the boys to go in a room and when the door closed Percy tuned to mister D and bowed.

"It is an honor to see you Lord Dionysus, I am sorry for my lack of politeness a bit earlier but I didn't want to shock the two sons of Hermes. May I ask why an Olympian god is in Camp Half-Blood?" Said Percy. Dionysus raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Apology accepted demigod, now tell me who you are, I have a feeling I saw you somewhere. As for why I am here, Zeus punished me after going after a nymph he had his eyes on." Answered the god in a bored tone. Percy chuckled.

"I am Perseus my Lord. Alpha of the Hunt's pack. I was on Olympus a year ago. And Grampa should take care of his queen instead of eyeing a nymph." Thunder boomed and Percy laughed.

"You know I'm right Grampa! Think back of what Hera did to you when she found out about Thalia!" The thunder stopped immediately. Dionysus chuckled.

"I like you Perseus. Now we should wait for the old horse. Say, do you play pinochle?" Asked the god. Percy smiled apologetically.

"Sorry my Lord, Dad only taught me how to play poker and blackjack, and Aunty taught me Chess, Shogi and Senet." Dionysus shrugged and flashed in a Chess set.

"Let's play chess then." the two began to play together. After twenty minutes, Percy looked at Dionysus.

"My Lord. What is this?" Asked the hunter as he pointed at a Coke can. the god made wide eyes.

"You don't know Coke?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"My first memory is waking up in the forest. And I lived in the forest ever since." The god summoned another can and gave it to the demigod.

"You can't just not know about Coke." Stated Dionysus. Percy took a sip and then, made a wide grin.

"Oh my gods! That's so good!" Exclaimed the hunter. Dionysus nodded seriously. And the party resumed. After a while, the door opened and the brothers and Chiron walked out while Percy moved his queen.

"Checkmate." Stated the Hunter. Dionsus looked panicked.

"No! Wait a minute! No no no no no no. I'm sure there is a way out! Just give me a second…. It's checkmate." Slumped the god. Percy made a wide grin.

"I was taught by my Aunt, and I'm the Alpha of a wolf pack, of course I'm good at strategy." Stated Percy. Dionysus sniffed.

"I'll beat you next time!" Exclaimed the god. And Percy laughed.

"Challenge accepted. Oh! Chiron! You're here! So? How did they took it?" Asked Percy as he finished his Coke.

"Rather well if you compare to some Athena's children." Smiled the centaur. Percy laughed.

"I bet! Those one should really be careful with their pride!" He got up and walked to Connor and Travis.

"Alright guys. I think Chiron want to give us a visit. So let's go." Smiled the son of Apollo.

After a large tour of the camp, Chiron dropped them off at the Hermes cabin.

"This is where you will stay until you are claimed by you parent. but for the moment, it's time for lunch, so come with me boys." the trio nodded and Percy smiled when he saw Travis pick-pocketing a girl with green eyes and auburn hair.

They arrived at the mess hall in last. Chiron walked to the main table and spoke up.

"Demigods! I would like to introduce you Perseus. As well as Travis and Connor Stolls! Welcome them warmly please." Then, everyone sat and Percy frowned as he saw everyone wishing food and it appeared. He sighed in disappointment, judging this too easy but summoned food too, not wanting to stand out.

He sacrificed a part his aunt, another for his dad and a last one for Triton and Tritonis." They ate peacefully and after that, the Hermes cabin walked to the arena.

They began to spar, everyone having their habits, The Stolls decided to spar together, leaving Percy alone. Not that he minded.

He tried to approach a known face, he saw, in the present demigods, Annabeth. He walked to her and proposed her to spar but the girl only ignored him and went for Luke. Making him sigh.

_She still have to work on her attitude._ Thought Percy.

Suddenly, a hand tried to grab him from behind. He jumped forward, rolled and faced the threat. It was a large girl, with dark brown hair a red eyes, but not like his, he had deep, shining ruby eyes while she had some dirty reddish irises.

_Ares_. Thought the hunter.

"So you have so reflex punk. But it won't be enough. Every newbie has to do the initiation." Sneered the buff girl. Percy frowned.

_Initiation? I see. She is a bully. An Alpha don't do initiations._ Thought Percy angrily. He took a bestial stance and growled. His growl was deep, dangerous, fearsome. One of the guys with her took a step back. Everyone in the arena had stopped. The entire Hermes cabin as well as the present Athena cabin.

The Ares girl chuckled.

"You think a simple growl could scare me? Clarisse? The favorite daughter of Ares? Guys. Grab him." In a flash, two big, strong Ares sons grabbed an arm each. Percy growled harder, his ruby eyes shone and his anger activated his Alpha strength. He made the two boys to collide in each other before he began to walk to Clarisse. The daughter of Ares snarled.

"Oh you asked for it newbie." She took out a spear which the tip was crackling with electricity. Percy smiled. He reached to his back and took out Lightbringer. The spear expanded before the amazed eyes of the present people.

"I know your name, you are Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Mine is Perseus, son of Apollo." He pushed on his legs and rushed for the adversary. He made an horizontal slash but the other spear blocked it. Percy made a feral smile.

"I think you can be a little interesting." He spun and kicked Clarisse away, making her crash in a wall.

"Or not." The daughter of war stood up and glared at him.

"Oh punk you're pissing me off. Now I'll be serious." Percy had a laid back stance. His spear in one hand, the harmful edge touching the ground. Clarisse ran for him and tried a piercing attack. But the son of Apollo just spun slightly, making the weapon pass just between his left arm and his body. And in a flash, he grabbed the wooden part. Clarisse tried to pull back but the weapon didn't moved an inch.

"I guess I overestimated you. Your skill is only due to your blood, not practice. You're not strong enough." He then broke the weapon with a simple spinning of Lightbringer. "You are too slow." He ran behind her in a blur.

"An you are too confident." He kicked her as hard as he could. sending her to the ground. He put the blade of his weapon on her throat when she rolled on her back. The edge of the triangular blade was shinning gold, answering the angriness of its master.

"Next time. Make sure you pick out someone of your caliber." Growled the demigod. Everyone was shocked. The newbie pulled out a magnificent spear, and kicked Clarisse's ass in a minute, without forcing. Then, they gasped. Two signs began to glow above him.

A big one and a small one. The first was a golden sun, and the small one was a crescent moon.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Perseus, son of Apollo, Alpha of the Hunt's pack." Everyone was shocked, even Clarisse seemed way less interested in picking up a fight with him. Then, Annabeth walked to him.

"Perseus was it?" Percy nodded, glaring at her with his deep ruby eyes. "You're in my team for the next capture the flag." Percy didn't answer for a while and then.

"In which name are you commanding me?"


	8. Speech, Blessing and Advice

**Men! Women! Rejoice for I am back on ! So... Sorry for my absence but I wasn't in the best conditions to write lately. First we had problems with selling our house wih my parents, then problems with inheritence and my uncles. Then college started again, and with it came back the paperwork and its own problems.**

**Anyway, now, Ill try to go back to an update a week, maybe a story for a week, then the other. This way, I can have time to write AND work on my lessons. Gods too much lessons...**

**The reviews! Delicious and delectables reviews!**

**Wade98: Ah. Don't forget he had his hood on the first time, so no one actually saw his fac, nor his eyes. :)**

**Harry Morgan Le Fay (so fucking badass XD): Thanks! I hope you'll like this one too :)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Yeah! Had to think a lot to find him a good and fitting look 'cause I personally dress casual-formal. But hre the thing, he won't participate. And... I'm way too lazy to write a capture the flag as Percy as a spectator, too boring. I'll make it up for the one Hunt versus Camp okay :)**

**Zookey Chaos: Thanks. I thought so too. Being water and ice and all. And Percy being in the Hunt, I think it's normal that he get a thing for cold beauties XD**

**Youdontseethis: Yep, and pretty fast too right? ^^**

**Now, I as always, I didn't answer to all, but I read it all and I thank you for being so nice. **

**Have fun guys!**

"Perseus was it?" Percy nodded, glaring at her with his deep ruby eyes. "You're in my team for the next capture the flag." Percy didn't answer for a while and then.

"In which name are you commanding me?" Asked Percy. She took a step back, shocked by the answer.

"If you had asked, I would have thought about it. But let's get everything clear. I proposed to spar with you earlier and you purposely ignored me, thinking you were higher than me just because you were here first, and walked for you little crush to try and get some attention. And now that you know my titles and relations, you want me in your team? Laughable! Don't think you are above anyone. Never. Because this will lead you to your doom. We call that hubris. I'm sure someone said a similar thing to you right?" Smirked the Alpha. Annabeth was even more shocked. Luke too. He stammered.

"You… you are…" Percy smiled.

"Yep Luke. I'm the Wild Hunter! It's been awhile huh?" The son of Hermes walked to him and pulled him in a manly hug.

"Yeah! Last time you saved Grov Anna and Thals! Where were you?" Asked a happy Luke. Percy shrugged with a smug smile.

"Oh you know, here and there… The huntresses travels a lot." Luke looked shocked.

"Wait. The huntresses? As in Artemis'?" Percy smiled.

"Yep. Who else? You know another group of immortal teens?" Asked Percy. The two began to converse for a while until Percy frowned.

"Hey Luke. Where is Thalia?" Luke went way somber in an instant. And Percy knew he wouldn't like it.

"She is the Pinetree Hunter." And Luke began to explain the events. Percy's eyes began to shine. A growl rang in the air. He stood up and shouted.

"Zeus! Are you fucking kidding me! After I saved her?! If you had called me earlier! Or even flashed me in without warning I would have helped her! She was my Aunt! And a friend!" Angrily shouted the boy. The sky rumbled, but it didn't sound angry, no. It was sad, and Percy relaxed.

"Sorry Grampa. Should have guessed you were sad too."

He sat down and patted Luke.

"She isn't dead Luke. I'm sure there is a way to bring her back. Don't lose hope." Luke smiled sadly and nodded. both stood up and faced each other. Percy put his spear on his back and reached for his pen. He uncapped it, revealing Anaklusmos. Luke whistled softly.

"You have other tricks like that?" Curiously asked the son of Hermes. Percy smiled teasingly.

"You'll have to find out." Luke smiled too and readed a sword. He took a stance, showing to everyone he was serious. The campers began to whisper.

"Is he seriously going full out on the newby?" Whispered an Athena boy.

"They both look so serious." Whispered an unclaimed girl.

Percy bended his knees and took his most animal stance. He was in squat position, the unarmed arm on the front with his hand like claws, Riptide was a bit at the back, pointing to the outside.

Luke looked at his adversary with a frown. He never saw a stance like this, but he knew that he would have difficulties, it was a stance giving him power, speed and that made him a difficult target.

And, without any signal they both charged. Luke tried a downward slash to his neck, but Percy's left hand caught his arm. Percy then tried a slash at his leg but Luke jumped and landed on the weapon.

Percy frowned.

"You're good Luke." Commented Percy. He kept the sword his his grip and kicked luke from under him, directly in the stomach. The son of Hermes fell from the blow and Percy jumped to him. Luke rolled to the side and stood up in the same motion. Executing an upward slash to buy himself some time.

He looked closely at Percy. Nothing, in his stance, movements or expression, could give him a clue of his next attack, so he went on the offensive. Trying to hack and slash through the Hunter's defense. But Percy kept dodging in some incredible ways, with a smirk on his face.

The worst was that Luke loved this fight, even if he was losing, he was having too much fun not to love this spar.

Luke then tried a thrust and Percy elegantly spun on the side, grabbing his wrist. In a swift movement, the son of Apollo took his blade in a reverse grip and gently put it on Luke's throat. And then, the red eyed demigod saw that Luke changed his armed arm and had put his sword on his throat too.

And Percy smiled widely.

"I think I've found my rival. That was a great fight Luke. Let's do this again another time." Said Percy as he capped his weapon. Luke hummed in agreement.

"Oh Percy! How did you do this evade thing? You know, in those improbable ways?" Asked Luke. Percy sighed and sat on the side, watching the now sparring demigods.

"Training, lots and lots of training. You see, even if I'm with the Hunt, I am the worst archer in history. That's what Aunty Artemis and Dad said. So I had to compensate, you know, in close quarter combat. So I trained to evade arrows with the help of the Hunt. I can currently evade from five huntresses firing at me. But I'll keep training." Luke looked amazed at the explanation, and then frowned.

"Worst archer in history? That much?" Percy nodded with a laugh.

"I manage to shoot backward each time." Explained the Hunter. And Luke exploded in laughter.

"Oh my gods! I can so totally picture you trying to imitate a huntress and failing, the arrow flying in the other direction." Percy narrowed his eyes and slapped the son of Hermes behind his head.

And that way, the month passed, he was training with Luke, and they always ended in a draw, but both saw the results of their training, they were a bit faster, Percy also managed to find new evading moves, and Luke began to have some of those too. He slept in Artemis cabin, which, at first, shocked everyone, and worried them too. But they were even more shocked when he walked out safely the next morning.

He refused to participate to the capture the flag, saying that he was a Hunter, and that he would only lay in the Hunt's side.

All in all, nothing special to say. Until one day, two weeks before he had to leave. He was sat on the beach, contemplating the evening sky when a flash caught his attention.

He saw Zeus, King of the Gods and his grandfather looking extremely worried. Then, the god spotted him and ran to him.

"Percy! Thank the fates! Help me!" Percy looked surprised and shocked.

"Hmmm. Okay, but what happened?"

"I forgot today was mine and Hera's wedding anniversary." Explained the god.

"Oh." Then, a second flash blinded him, and in front of him was Hera, Queen of the God. Zeus hid behind the Hunter. Percy raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Hera.

"Milady Hera. What do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Hera looked at him for a moment.

"Son of Apollo, move aside, I must punish my husband." Percy began to sweat a little but stood tall before the woman.

"I am sorry Milady, but my grandfather look very worried, therefore, I feel obligated to ask what he did to you." Answered Percy to gain time. He then began to pray, faster and harder than he ever did before, he prayed for the merciful goddess Hestia to help him with the plan he had in his mind.

"My dear husband forgot that today was our wedding anniversary. He even spent the whole day away from me." Percy took a relieved face.

"Oh! Then I must apologize Grandmother. He was actually with me, planning a surprise for you. I'm so sorry." He took a step on the side and clapped his hand, and instantly, a picnic appeared out of thin air, thanks to Hestia.

_I'll have to make a huge sacrifice for her tomorrow._ Thought Percy. Zeus looked at Percy with awe before putting a mask on his face.

"You see dear. I didn't forgot, I only wanted to surprise you." Hera instantly calmed down.

"Oh Zeus. I'm sorry. This is so romantic! Thank you." Said the goddess as she kissed his cheek Zeus looked embarrassed, to the great amusement of Percy.

"You should also thank your grandchild, he was the one who gave me the idea." Said Zeus as he looked at the snickering demigod with narrowed eyes. Hera lunged at him, faster than he ever saw, even faster that Artemis herself. And she hugged him.

"Thank you Percy."

"It… It's nothing Grandma." He managed to escape the embrace and walked away.

"Have a good evening." Said Percy as he waved to the two gods without looking back. He then heard the voice of Zeus in his head.

_Thank you Percy. I owe you a big one. I'll give you a reward tomorrow._ Percy smiled in amusement before entering his cabin, and instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, Percy walked toward the mess hall, on his way there, as he passed across the Athena cabin, he spotted, next to the campfire, a child, of eight years old, with auburn hair, poking the burning pit. Percy hastily walked to her and kneeled.

"Lady Hestia, it is a honor." The goddess smiled kindly at Percy.

"Percy, stand up, you don't have to bow to me. You don't bow to family." Said the goddess with a genuine smile. Percy smiled and looked in her burning eyes.

"My lady, I wanted to thank you for helping me with my plan. I plan to sacrifice for you from now on." Said Percy. Hestia put her hand on his cheek.

"It's kind of you Percy. But I also went with your plan because it lessened the tensions in the council… If only Athena and Poseidon could stop fighting…" Sighed pensively the goddess. Percy chuckled half bitterly.

"Don't count on my help for that. I may not hold grudges like a Hades kid, but what Poseidon did, or more, didn't do left me really bitter with him. Anyway, Lady Hestia, I should go, breakfast is about to be served." He bowed and walked to his table, the Artemis cabin.

After sacrificing half of his meal to the Hearth goddess, he walked to the archery range, where he met Luke. Who smiled teasingly.

"So Perce, what are you doing here? I thought you were useless with a bow?" Asked the son of Hermes. After waving to the Stolls, he smirked while locking his gaze with Luke.

"Oh. I am. But I'm not here for archery, just for knife throwing." And he took a throwing knife and launched it without breaking neither his gaze on Luke's face nor his smug grin, and it hit the bullseye, shocking everyone. Percy laughed.

"Hey. I practised for my all life, it's not like I was new with that." Joked the son of Apollo.

Percy practiced for a while and then, when he was bored, he searched for his half siblings, other children of Apollo.

He found them on the climbing wall, set with lava. Percy stared at the ones climbing while being next to the cabin leader, Lee Fletcher. He shook his head slowly.

"Everytime I see that wall, I find it completely badass." Commented the Hunter. Lee looked at him.

"Wanna try?" Percy smiled and nodded.

"Just wait for a while, I have to go fetch something." Said Percy. He ran away and came back a few minutes later with his full equipment on. He began to stretch and Lee eyed him.

"You want to climb with all that?" Asked the cabin leader. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Stated the Hunter as if it was obvious. He stared at he wall and ran to it. He began to climb as fast as he could. Using his strength and agility to access some grips. Sometimes pulling on one arm, raising until his shoulder was above his hand to grip a rock.

And when he overtook the demigods already climbing, who were already half-way, he shocked everyone, again.

Once he was back at the bottom, he began to discuss a bit with his half-brothers, sharing some anecdotes with him, assuring them that Apollo was loving them and was watching over them from his chariot.

Once the evening arrived, Percy took his usual walk along the forest. Caressing the trees softly. The fresh air calming him. Then, a lightning fell a few meters in front of him, revealing his grandfather, Zeus.

Percy kneeled but Zeus ordered him softly to stand up.

"Perseus, child, I promised you a reward and I shall honor my promise." Said Zeus with a smile. Percy smiled nervously.

"Being alive after seeing grandma mad is a reward in itself." Answered the Hunter. Zeus laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yes. That is true. But I still want to reward you. I planned to offer you a weapon, but you seem to be well armed, so I want to give you my blessing. Of course, you can't have the same powers as my children, your blood prevent that, but you will have minor electrokinesis. You won't be able to launch lightnings, merely sparks, but I'm sure that a smart hunter like you will find a way to use that." Smiled Zeus. Percy smiled widely.

"Thank you Gramps! I'll use it wisely." Zeus smiled and summoned his symbol of power, making Percy whistled.

"That looks so cool." Commented Percy. "No wonder you like to use it." Zeus laughed and pressed lightly the weapon on his forehead. Percy glowed blue for a second before it stopped.

"Now go to sleep my child, before the Harpies eat you." Percy smiled knowingly.

"I would like to see them try." But he willed water to come under his feet and he used it as a way of transportation to his cabin.

Next morning, after being awaken by a suspiciously curved sunray, he walked out of his cabin, all armed.

After a few minutes of walking, he arrived before a small sized Parthenon. He took a deep breath to gather his courage and knocked at the door.

Five minutes later, a half asleep Annabeth was in front of him, with a frown.

"What do you want?" Mumbled the blonde. Percy chuckled as he noticed she wasn't a morning person. He cleared his throat and put a small smile on his lips.

"Hello Annabeth, sorry to bother at this ungodly hour, but I need a book. And no one is better to recommend a book than a child of Athena." Began to flatter Percy, he knew that it was the fastest way to deal with a child of Athena, or a god. Annabeth smiled a bit and stepped back, allowing him to enter.

He followed the silent order and stepped in, everyone inside was waking up, in their pyjamas. This made the hunter smirk at the sight.

"So, what type of book do you want?" Asked the small blondie. Percy snapped out of his amused state and smiled politely.

"I would need a book on the different effect and properties of electricity please." Asked the red eyed boy. Annabeth looked taken aback for a moment.

"Electricity? Why would a son of Apollo need info on electricity for?" Questioned the daughter of wisdom. Percy narrowed his eyes. His wolf instinct rubbed him in the wrong way.

"For a personal project. And a hunter should always take an interest in potential threat and tools." His vague answer made her frown.

"I want to know, so tell me." Stated the blonde. A growl borned from the back of his throat. His eyes flashed.

"This isn't of your concern, girl. I asked for a simple book. If necessary, I'll just go and see Lord Dionysus for it." Annabeth frowned harder and was about to retort but was interrupted by a voice.

"Beth, stop and give him the book." Percy faced the owner of the voice, a boy of around the same age as Annabeth, Malcolm he seemed to remember. He nodded his thanks.

"Why should I give him this book! We don't know why he need it!" Shouted the young girl. At this moment, Percy realized, she maybe was a child of Athena, but she was a child. She was just putting a show, like every child of her age. He sighed.

"Stop that. It doesn't impress me. I won't change my mind because of your childish attitude. Now, I am Artemis' most trusted male, I don't see why you're so suspicious. Give me the book or I'll ask Mr. D for it." Shrugged the hunter in a bored tone. Annabeth became red and tried to found a reply.

"You… How do you even know he'll listen to you? He don't like demigods!" Replied the girl. A feral smile grew on Percy's lips.

"Because I beat him at chess every time. And he likes me. We often talk about random stuff." Said Percy as he leaned in her comfort zone. Her angry face morphed in an embarrassed one and she began to stutter.

"Th… Then… I'll go f-for the book." Annabeth walked away in the direction of a library.

After talking with the other residents of the cabin, Annabeth came back with a rather thick book in her hands.

Percy smiled at her and the girl accompanied him to the door.

"Here. It's in Greek… I know we have troubles with english so…." Said the blonde. Percy smiled and took it, a friendly smile floating on his lips.

"Thank you Annabeth. I'll now let you all prepare for today. Oh! And don't wear something too thick, the sun will shine bright today! Advice from a son of Apollo!" Exclaimed the hunter as he walked out.


	9. Last battle, gift and Oh come on!

**Hello everybody! I'm back (in black) to update The Wild Hunter. Now, I think you'll find this chapter interesting.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah. I fist thought about giving him a full electrokinsis, but this is more realistic and I do have a lot of ideas for it :)**

**ThatCrazyBrit94: I never, ever stop a story in the middle, if I ever do, it is because I lost my account infos XD**

**ILikeHotDogs: Don't worry, you reviewnow, that is already great! :) Ahahah! You'll have to wait, no spoilers! But it will be unique! (I hope...)**

**SilverBoy504: Glad you like it! That's the goal of every writer! ^^**

**PontusTrueLordOfTheOcean: Seriously man, your name is too long XD Oh believe me man, awesomeness planned with those powers. Especially with Thorn XD**

**WhiteEagle1985: Thanks! Glad to see you still follow my stories! :)**

**jso3647: That's because he grew up with the Moon XD**

**Damien Maxworth: Well, the chapter is up ^^**

**Mambo360jumb0: Yeah, I'll wait, but it won't begin at the Lightning Thief, simply because... well... Zeus loves him, he won't accuse him of stealing anything after saving his ass XD**

**Nightlance44: I don't know for the Olympian thing, haven't decide yet. After all, I need to do all the way to the Heroes of Olympus ^^**

**Harry Morgan Le Fay: Ara ara, maybe, maybe not XD I'll let you discover this during the story. :)**

**Pyro daemona: Top three?! Really?! Man (or girl...) thanks! That means a lot to me! Ah... yeah, I also saw this... I'll be more careful for now. Thanks for making me notice.**

**Enjoy, Review, Relax!**

"Thank you Annabeth. I'll now let you all prepare for today. Oh! And don't wear something too thick, the sun will shine bright today! Advice from a son of Apollo!" Exclaimed the hunter as he walked out.

He then walked to the Dining Hall for breakfast. He arrived there at the same time as the Aphrodite cabin. Which made him suspicious. He was sure that this cabin just _didn't_ wake up early at all. And then, he looked more closely at the group and noticed that there was only girls. He frowned and paced up to the Artemis table to avoid the girls.

He sat, prayed to the gods and wished for food. He opened his book and began to read at the same time as he ate.

_Gods there is so much possible use… Let's see… numbness of the limbs… Simple and useful… Magnetism? What's that? Let's see…_

And so, he began to learn the possibilities of his blessing.

As he was caught up in his book, he didn't notice a girl quietly approaching him from behind. He was eating a pancake while reading when the girl wrapped her arms around him and squealed.

"Percy! Go out with me please…." Pleaded the daughter of Aphrodite.

His right eye twitched.

"Drew. Let me go this instant." Ordered the hunter as he red eyes began to shine from annoyance. The girl just tightened her hug and a mischievous smile grew on her red lips. But it quickly faded when an animalistic growl came out of his mouth.

"You are either brave or stupid to hug the protégé of Artemis at her table." Growled the man. Drew let him go and ran to her table. A sarcastic smile floated on Percy's lips and a friendly tap made him whirl around, to face Luke.

"As nice as always with the ladies Hunter." Percy smiled and took Luke in a brotherly hug.

"No, just with Drew. So Luke, what do you plan to do after the summer?" Asked the young man as he took a bite on his breakfast. The son of Hermes looked at the horizon with a sad smile.

"I… I think I'll stay here. I can't go back home and I have nowhere else to go…" Percy smiled sadly and nodded.

"And you?" Percy smirked.

"I'll go back hunting of course. My home is the wilderness after all." Luke's face went from sad to slightly guilty. Percy noticed this and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry Luke. I'm used to this. And I'll hunt alone for a while and go back to the Hunt. By the way. I leave this afternoon." Said Percy with a lopsided grin. Luke's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"And you didn't judge necessary to tell me before?" Rhetorically asked the son of Thieves. The Hunter's smile widened.

"Nope."

"Then come Hunter, we'll spar one last time." Percy smirked and reached for his pen.

The duo walked to the arena and faced each other, there face going from friendly to dead serious as Percy uncapped Riptide.

He went directly in a bestial stance as Luke took out his sword and bent his knees.

Luke took the initiative and dashed to the crouched boy. he made a diagonal slash and Percy rolled on the side to avoid it. When he looked in front of him, he saw the incoming foot of the son of Hermes. He rolled again, to the back and then pushed on his feet and slashed at his opponent. Luke took two step back to avoid it but Percy Slammed his left foot of the floor and forced himself to spin and slammed his heel in the stomach of the swordsman.

Luke coughed as he was taken by surprise. But he didn't have time to breath as Percy pushed on the left leg and sent a downward kick on the head of the son of Traveler.

This announced the end of the spar. And Percy made a victorious smile. Luke pushed himself of the ground. Groaning.

"Gods… what was this? This is new right?" Asked the man. The hunter smiled and stretched a bit.

"Yeah… I practiced in secret. You know you always have to develop new techniques to be on top." They began to discuss, mainly of sparring moves.

And the day passed, soon, Percy looked at the sky and sighed.

"Hey Luke. I got to go." Said the young son of Apollo. The son of Hermes smiled and took him on his shoulder. Making him shout.

"Let me go! Put me down bastard! I'm not a child! I can walk!" Said the young boy as he gesticulated. After ten minutes, Luke put Percy down in front of the Big House.

"Now enter. There is a surprise for you." Said Luke as he showed the building. Percy walked in and saw a sight that he didn't anticipate.

Above the Ping Pong tables, a banner was hanging with "Goodbye Percy!" written on it. Under it was the entire Apollo cabin, Chiron, Annabeth, the Stolls and Dionysus with a glass in their hand and a smile on their face.

Percy felt tears coming up and a wobbly smile grew on his lips.

For the organizers of the surprise, it was a strange sight, the ruby red eyes of the usually fierce and steely hunter filled by tears. Luke came and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's party a bit before you go. Okay? After all, you forced us to do it in a rush." Smirked the son of Hermes. The hunter chuckled and nodded.

They all drank, nonalcoholic drinks of course, and joked around. But after an hour, Annabeth called out Percy with a timid voice and everyone stopped talking. The son of Apollo walked to her and smiled.

"What is it Annabeth? Something to tell me?" asked the hunter with a teasing smile. Luke chuckled at the embarrassed face of the girl.

"No… I mean yes! Hmmm…. Sorry for acting like that with you…" Mumbled the daughter of Athena with a red face. Percy waited for a moment, just to make the tension grow in her, before patting her head with a smile.

"You're forgiven. But try to tame your hubris okay?" Asked the young man. All let out a smile at the sight, apart from Dionysus of course. Then, she took out a wooden box.

"Here, this is a parting gift. I hope you'll like it. We all worked hard for it…" Percy raised an eyebrow and took the box. It was a dark wood of great quality, carved with a wolf howling under the wolf.

He opened it and inside was a metallic rectangle that could rest in his hand. It was two centimeters thick and one of the smallest side was opening. When he opened it, a light came from inside and shot out a rainbow on the wall. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Annabeth interrogatively.

"What's that for?" Asked the young hunter. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well. Iris, the goddess of rainbows, decided a few years ago to create a communication network using rainbows. You throw a drachma in it and say 'Iris, accept this offering and show me…' and you state the person you want to see and where said person probably is." Explained the daughter of Athena. Percy's eyes widened and he smiled widely.

He took the girl in a hug, startling her greatly.

"That's awesome! Thanks!" He took every guest in his arms, one by one. Even Dionysus whose eyes widened comically.

He let the god go and smiled at the present campers a bit sadly. He took a deep breath and began a small speech.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you. When I was asked to come here, I was a bit reluctant. I did it so the gods wouldn't go at war over me. But after a week, I started to like it here. It's a safe place for demigods, it's like one big family, with the good times and the fights too. Even if I am a hunter at heart, and always will be one, I really liked my time here." Everyone smiled at the words of the boy. Chiron walked to him and offered him a necklace.

Percy recognized it, he always saw it around the neck of the campers. It was a simple leather string, and on it was a various number of clay pearls with different symbols on them. Percy had quickly guessed during his time here that the number of pearl symbolized the number of summers passed at camp.

On his, was only one pearl. It was separated in two sides, one was shining red, reminding him of his eyes, and the other side was pure black, with his silver sun on it.

He looked at Chiron. The trainer of heroes smiled.

"This summer's main event was undoubtedly the arrival of the favored male of Artemis, that even is a son of Apollo on top of that." Explained the centaur. Percy nodded and tied the ornament on him. He straightened his back, pride taking him a bit, a small, almost unnoticeable superior smile began to grow on his lips, until he remembered Zoë's threat from a few months ago.

His shoulder fell as fast as his pride grew and his superior smile changed to a friendly one.

"I will be going now. I still need to do my personal hunt before returning to the group of feminists" Joked Percy as he walked away. He waved his goodbyes, not once glancing back.

As he walked to the limit of the camp, the campers he passed by stared at him and whispered on his way. A lopsided grin floated on his lips as he knew exactly why they were whispering. After all, he was unique.

_And they don't know half of it._ Mentally chuckled the demigod. He sped up, eager to return to his true home, the Wild. As he arrived at the hill, he saw a Pine tree, the same as when he arrived.

Now, he knew that Zeus had transformed his daughter into this pine tree to save her. He felt sadness take up his mind and he walked quietly to the tall tree. He put a hand against the trunk and closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry Thalia. I will find a way to free you one day. I promise. After that, I'll ask to Milady to let you join. We'll have fun, a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon. _He chuckled a bit._ I think Zoë will lose her mind._

He took a step back, inhaled slowly and faced the forest. He reached for his spear, deployed it and a feral and animalistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Time to hunt." Snarled the demigod.

He was running fast. No. Fast didn't cut it. To be more precise, he never ran as fast as right now.

He was in a dense forest, somewhere in America. He didn't even know where he was. All he knew was that he was in the north. How did he know? Simple, pine trees everywhere... and also the fact that he only walked north since he left Camp Half-Blood.

Percy pushed on his legs, propelling him to a trunk, and as his feet touched the vertical surface, he deployed his pen he was gripping all this time. As the pen elongated in his faithful sword, he slammed the blade in the wood and then pushed on his leg to land on the hilt. After that, he jumped up and grabbed a branch.

He hid himself in the tree and waited.

After a few, silent, agonizingly long minutes, a group of Cyclops ran past him. Percy held his breathing and sighed as the monsters continued on their way.

He jumped down, pulled out his sword from the tree and chuckled.

"Thanks the gods the monsters are stupid..." The son of Apollo then yawned and looked at the sky. He saw the sun touching the horizon and frowned a bit.

"Is it really that late? Gods I should quickly find a shelter..." Thought out loud the hunter. He began to walk, always listening closely to his environment. He didn't want to stumble once again in a group of monsters, especially not twenty Cyclops like a few minutes ago.

As he walked, he began to distinguish a large structure hid in the forest. He slowed his pace and studied it.

After closing in on the building, he realized it was a castle. Which intrigued him greatly. But what shocked him more was what the building was made of. Ice. Pure, white and blue ice.

The castle was magnificent, he couldn't tell the style, nor compare it to anything, since he didn't know one bit about architecture and modern society, but he did find him beautiful.

But he didn't came closer to it. He knew from the myths that when a demigod founded a great structure in the middle of nowhere when he needed shelter, it didn't end well. Mainly because gods were involved.

So he camped there. He began a small fire, sat next to it, put out dried meat, sacrificed a part of it to the gods and began to eat.

After eating, he laid down on the floor and smiled as he drifted off in Morpheus' realm.

He woke up suddenly and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the same place.

He looked around him and saw that he was in a vertical position, tied up to a wall, and last time something similar happened to him was in Atlantis.

He looked closely, there was no window and one door, so he wouldn't be able to escape easily. He also noticed that he didn't have any weapon. Well, at least, he still had his strength.

And just then, he realized that all the walls were ice. And he sighed.

"Oh come on!" Cried out the hunter. "They HAD to kidnap me?"

?" Complained the boy. The door opened, catching his attention. He fixed his cold, red eyes to the incoming person.

It was a godess. She had long wavy black hair, a pale and smooth skin. Then, he looked at her in the eyes. Her glare was as cold as his. And he surpassed Artemis. The eyes were light blue, piercing in his mind and soul, making him shift in his already uncomfortable position.

"So _goddess." _Spat the hunter. "Care to introduce yourself to the unarmed demigod you valiantly captured?" He was slapped as an answer. Hard. But Percy showed a cheeky grin.

"Come on. My step mother punched harder. And she don't move from her throne the whole day." The goddess glared and punched harder.

"And I'm Percy. Pleased to meet you." As the goddess prepared another blow, the doors opened again and two boys, one with a hockey mask and another without a mask walked in, they had pure white hair, blue eyes and where obviously demigods as they carried bronze weapons.

And it clicked in his mind.

"Oh! You're Khione! And they are your brothers, whose names escape me for the moment. Why did you kidnap me then Lady Khione?" Asked the young man as he used a polite and charming voice. The goddess whirled around and looked at him.

"You stinks of the sea. That's why. And I want to take revenge on Poseidon for leaving me." Explained the beautiful woman as pain flashed in her usually cold eyes. Percy made an awed face and sighed.

"You too huh?" Rhetorically asked the son of Apollo. This caught the attention of the goddess of the snow as she raised an eyebrow. Percy looked at her for a moment, and then understood what she wanted.

"Oh! Ahem. To make it quick. I'm his son, but he never took care of me. He didn't know I existed. I raised myself alone in the wild until Lady Artemis accepted me in her hunt a few years ago. Apollo adopted me. Then, Amphitrite tortured me for being who I am from." Explained shortly the demigod. And he saw it, the sympathetic glint and expression. He smiled sadly and then concentrated. His eyes shone and he felt stronger. He pulled on his limbs and the ice keeping him against the wall shattered, letting him land on his feet. He stretched and smiled at her.

"Now Lady Khione. While I appreciate your hospitality, I need to go back the Hunt ASAP. Can I leave?" Asked the demigod. Khione looked at him and sighed. She didn't have any need of him since he didn't have any close relationship with his blood father.

"Alright Hero. You can leave." Agreed the woman with a small smile. Percy nodded his thanks and began to walk to the door but then, stopped.

"Lady, could I have my weapons back please?" Asked the Hunter. Khione nodded and, with a flick of her wrist, flashed his weapons back at their places. He smiled and resumed his walk. But the exit was blocked by the two demigods from earlier. Both were glaring at him. And the one without a mask spoke up.

"Don't think we didn't hear you being disrespectful to our sister kid. Be lucky we don't teach you a lesson." Percy glared at him, his cold, calculating eyes sending chills in the white haired back.

He concentrated his Alpha strength and punched him in the stomach, sending him crash through a wall two meters behind him.

"I'm really, but really not in the mood man. Now, you." Said Percy as he glared at the one wearing a mask. "If you don't want to join your brother in unconsciousness, you'll step on the side and let me pass. Got it?"

The man let him pass and Percy smiled.

"Thank you. I knew peaceful negotiation would lead to an agreement." Said the son of Poseidon.

He walked out of the castle and faced a wall. He took out his communication device and threw a drachma in the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, accept my offering, show me Artemis... somewhere in America." Said Percy, unsure about the last part of his phrase. The rainbow was replaced by a white light and after a few seconds, the image of Artemis, shooting an arrow to a monster.

"My Lady." greeted Percy. The young looking goddess looked at him and smiled.

"Perseus! Are you alright?" Percy smiled at the concern she was showing. He nodded.

"Off course my Lady. I was trained by the Huntresses, anyway, where are you at the moment? I will join you as shortly as I can." Said Percy. Artemis smiled and snapped her fingers. A silver light blinded him and when he saw again, he was in the hunter's camp. He frowned and faced his mistress.

"Milady. Isn't that cheating?"


	10. Coming back and flashback! Too much back

**Well guys, back on The Wild Hunter. After looking up at my poll, I apparently should continue. This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to be evil and leave a huge cliffhanger. But do not fret! The next chapter will be super awesome! Badass fights! Cool scenes! And new powers! But only in the next one though XP**

**Alright, deathtoarnarchy, I'm sorry it'll bother you, but from now on, I'll be more careful about what you said to me 'kay? :)**

**The reviews:**

**awefanfic: Maybie, maybie not, read the chapter, you'll have the answer. :)**

**Guest22: Thanks! Had to think quite a lot for some of them :)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Thanks man! It was quite a difficult period of time lately, but I'm better now :)**

**Khaos20: Yup! Good!Zeus! Because sometimes, seeing Zeus acting like a softie brings smile on everyone's faces XD**

**Know that I, once again didn't answer all the review, partially because a lot were giving there opinion about if I should continue. I'm sorry for those whose choice wasn't selected, I acted in the name of the democracy, and we can't content everyone.**

**Read, review, rock'n roll**

"Milady. Isn't that cheating?" Wanted to confirm the young demigod. The goddess only smiled in answer and fired an arrow above her protégé's shoulder, the projectile finished it' course into a Hellhound, sending a rain of golden dust on the young son of Apollo. Said son of Apollo reached for his spear, twirled the weapon in his hand and took a deep breath.

He roared, like he never did, his voice becoming deep and ringing in he nearby forest. His red eyes shone like two little sun and a second after, all his wolves answered one by one. He let his lips show a predatory smile and ran to the nearest monster.

Not even bothering to identify it, he slashed at lightning speed and sent him back in Tartarus. He spun his long weapon above his head and, with a vertical slash, killed another enemy. Using a moment of rest, he analyzed the battlefield and saw the large amount of monsters they had to face. He saw black and brown blurs followed closely by clouds of golden dust.

_My wolves. And a hundred of monsters..._ He took a slow and deep inspiration, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Around him, nature began to die as water flowed out of it, swirling in a slow and mesmerizing circle around the young man. Then, it stopped and the water instantly divided in small balls, before taking in an instant the shape of shards and freezing. The Hunter barked loudly and the Hunters saw Percy's pack dropping on the ground. They did the same and saw a moment later, a wave of razor sharp shards destroyed a large amount of divers monsters, clearing a good part of the area.

Another bark and the wolves regrouped around the Alpha, who took an aggressive stance, facing the fifty monster still standing. The Huntresses readied their bows and fired a deadly rain, finishing of the battalion in a second. The young man relaxed, put back Lightbringer and faced the group of preteen girls.

"hey girls. I'm back." Smirked the hunter. Soon, their faces illuminated and Zoë smiled back.

"Welcome home Perce."

After this, three years passed rather quickly, and also quite peacefully considering his lifestyle. He lost one or two wolves on the way, but managed to gain new ones in a forest after brawling with them.

He also used the book he received, learning about electricity, and made sparks fly around the blade of his spear, or his sword. At the beginning, he received inquisitive stares from Artemis, until, one evening, at a camp fire, she cornered him.

**-Flashback-**

They were all sitting around the camp fire, Zoë had asked him about his hunt, and Percy was answering.

"Well, I went to hunt in the north since I never went up there. I found some interesting game, and also brand new monsters. You now, the huge, muscular, ugly human-like monsters? A bit stupid?" Asked the young hunter as he looked completely clueless. Sensing his confusion, a wolf that was at his feet raised his head and fixed Percy until he patted him.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Louise. "That would be the Laestrygonians, they are rather tough, but only in big groups and open area. Once in a forest, they are quite easy to take out, especially for you Percy." Answered the girl as Percy nodded in understanding. Then, he felt a chill running down his back. He slowly and carefully looked on his left and saw the goddess of the Hunt, his mistress, eyes narrowed. He gulped.

"What is it Milady?"

"Could you tell me why I saw you using sparks on your spear a few hours ago?" Another gulp, he heard snickers and knew he couldn't escape that one. He sighed.

"Well. It comes from Camp Half-Blood. You see... one evening, as I was walking aimlessly, Uncle Z. flashed in before me, scared. I asked him what happened, and he answered that he forgot his wedding anniversary. At the same time, Hera flashed in too, and I prayed to Hestia to help me, and thanks to her, I was able to flash in a picnic for the two of them on the beach, saving both our lives in the process. And to thank me, Uncle Z. gave me his blessing, allowing me to make sparks and really minor wind control." Explained the demigod. Artemis stared at him for a second, then two, then three. And then, she relaxed and sighed at the same time.

"A son of Poseidon receiving Zeus' blessing. That's unheard of..." Sighed the young looking goddess. Percy just let out an embarrassed smile.

**-Flashback-**

They also nearly barge in a quest, well... Percy actually did while the rest of the Hunt managed to stop themselves in time. He remembered this day very well, or, to be precise, the scolding he received after.

**-Flashback-**

As he was running in the forest near a shore, he saw, on the horizon, a large, white ship. He frowned and stopped.

"Milady." Called out the demigod. Artemis approached him and saw that he was fixing the boat.

"What is it Percy? A question?" Percy nodded, not leaving the boat from his sight.

"Why do I feel like this boat is trouble?" Asked the son of Apollo as he pointed to the large floating construction. At this, Artemis frowned in displeasure.

"Simply because this boat belongs to Kronos. On it, there is a large number of monsters. Hey! Wait!" Said the goddess. As soon as she finished her explanation, Percy had jumped in the water and swam as fast as he could to the cruiser, which was apparently named Princess Andromeda.

Just as he arrived at it, he willed the water to propel him on the building.

As soon as his feet touched the wooden floor, he rolled to a dark corner an listened to his surroundings.

Silence, pure and untouched silence.

"This isn't normal. Not at all." Whispered the young hero to himself. He carefully crept to the main cabin, often hiding to let patrols and passing mortals, which he immediately noticed the strong Mist influencing them.

Then, he arrived near the captain's cabin. How did he know? He had no idea, but he knew it was it.

_Probably a son of Poseidon thing._ Concluded the hunter. He flattened himself against a wall, and pressed his ear against it.

"Damn. Can't hear a thing… wait… I'm stupid."

He concentrated and his red eyes flashed for a second. His hearing enhanced and he could hear what was being said inside.

"Yes my Lord. The troops are training. Yes of course. I'll make sure the boy's allegiance swing to us. Yes my Lord. What? Three listeners? Kelly go get them." Ordered a familiar voice. He frowned, trying to put a name on it.

Then, he heard the doors being slammed open. He reached for his pen but then, he heard three people, plus the empousai running away from them.

"So I wasn't alone…" Anyway, time for me to have a talk with the commander." Smirked the son of Apollo. He put on his hood and ran quietly to the entrance of the room.

Just as he arrived at the door, the man walked out. Percy grabbed his arm, swiftly executed an arm lock and slammed him against the wall.

"Ouch! Who are you! Let me go you bastard!" Cried out the sandy blond haired man.

_Wait. Sandy blond?_ He made the man face him and let him go out of shock.

"Luke?" Breathed out the son of the Wild. The son of Hermes frowned.

"Who are you? Wait? Percy?" But for an answer, he received a powerful punch, sending him on the ground. As he looked up, he saw the look Percy was sending him, shining with hatred and disgust.

"The fuck you think you're doing Luke?" And the traitor glared at him.

"Working to be noticed by my father! Trying to bring justice to the unclaimed demigods!" But he was interrupted by a kick from the Alpha.

"So you betray the gods? And try to take them down? To be noticed by your Papa, you decide to destroy both mythological and mortal world? Because that's what will happen if Kronos win." Percy grabbed Luke's collar and slammed him on the wall, fixing his cold glare in the now afraid eyes of the son of Hermes.

"You're doing this for what? Because your father never came back to your mother? Because he never personally came to see you? Answer me." Questioned the son of Poseidon. Luke couldn't formulate an answer. Percy punched the wall, denting the steel.

"ANSWER ME!" Roared the demigod as the sea began to be agitated.

"Yes! He left me alone with my insane mother! He never acknowledged me! He never cared about me!" Cried out the son of Hermes. Percy only answered him with a right hook.

"At least you had a mother! At least you were claimed!" Began Percy. Luke's eyes began to widen.

"I lived alone since I was four. My father, my birth father, never knew I even existed. And do you see me trying to destroy them? No. So grow up and swallow your damn pride. Your father is a fucking god, the busiest of them, he simply doesn't have time okay?" Growled the demigod.

Luke, receiving this new information, had like an epiphany. He rose on his feet, still wobbly rom the blows he received.

Percy put a hand on is shoulder and smiled.

"I have a proposition for you. Work for me. You would be like… undercover. You still work for Kronos, but you regularly give me intel. How does that sounds?" Asked the hunter as he offered his hand.

Luke eyed him a bit suspiciously before nodding and shaking his hand. And Percy smirked.

"Alright. I got to go, I'll help the three people on the deck. Don't intervene, it'd be suspicious." Said the son of Poseidon as he ran to the front of the boat.

He put back his hood, made his eyes glow, calling on his strength at the same time, and ran even faster.

As he arrived, he saw Annabeth, a black haired boy and a cyclop cornered by a big, no, gigantic crab, as well as a bunch of empousai and hellhounds.

He slid under the crab, took out a silver hunting knife in reverse grip, jumped on his feet and parried a blow from an empousai.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the amazed eyes of Annabeth, and the confused face of the other two.

He spun and punched the monster so hard, it flew out of the ship. He made a b-twist, kicking away a hellhound before squatting under a snapping claw from the oversized sea creature. He dashed to the body of the offender and plunged his dagger in the monster's shell, making it cry in a high pitched sound. He jumped away, put back his dagger and landed softly on the ground before shouting to the group behind him.

"Retreat!" As he ran to them.

The Cyclop jumped above the rail, followed closely by Annabeth and the boy.

Just as he reached the position, he turned around and saw Luke, looking at him in astonishment. He smirked and grabbed the edge of his hood in a goodbye sign.

"I'll be back" And he let himself dive back, disappearing from the monsters view, and it took all his willpower to Luke not to laugh.

**-Flashback-**

But now, the hunt received an order to hunt down a dangerous monster. Of course, Artemis was all excited about it, while Percy and the rest of the hunt weren't as much.

They had run a long distance to the place of their hunt. As they neared the location, Artemis stopped and she made a quick motion with his hands and Percy silently nodded.

He made a low growl and him and his pack disappeared in nearby bushes.

Artemis took out a hunting horn and blew in it. A second later, Zoë shot an arrow in the night sky and it landed just before a monster.

"Direct interference is not authorized!" Roared back the monster with a strong French accent, making Percy cringe, as well as a lot of the Hunters, apart from Louise, who had a French parent before entering the Hunt.

The female part of the Hunt walked out of the woods, Artemis leading them with Zoë by her side while Percy sneakily walked to the side, with a low, almost inaudible bark, he ordered his pack to walk on the other side.

"I think not. Hunt wild creatures are part of my duties, and you, fool monster, are a wild creature." Answered the goddess in a royal tone. Hearing this, Percy smiled. He reached for his spear, ready to take it out.

Something was bothering him, and it was the different positions of the present people.

Near the edge of the cliff was the so called Dr. Thorn, the manticora, looking at his mistress with hatred. Near him was the Hunt, bows ready, glaring at the monster, a bit on their right, at the opposite of the monster was a few demigods, Thalia and two black haired kids, two years younger then him, who he didn't recognized. But the real problem was Annabeth, who was next to the monster, a dagger in hand, ready to pounce at it, as well as two emo looking kids.

Dr. Thorn smirked. A magical tension made itself fell and shadows spat out a horde of hellhounds On each side of him. And the huntresses tensed, not able to choose between killing the manticora and annihilating the group of hellish dogs.

Percy chose this moment to barge in, startling everyone who didn't know he was here.

He faced the monster, a grin on his face.

He began to call on his Alpha capacities, enhancing everything. Then, he began to call the power from every light around him. And time seemed to slow down.

_A blinded enemy will answer in two ways, either he will stop doing everything and cover his eyes, or he will attack in front of him if he is trained._ Recalled Percy.

Artemis looked at her protégé and her eyes widened in surprise. His eyes passed from a shinning red, almost crystalline like, to a misty one.

Before him his vision became a little darker, and blurry on the side. He could feel, and almost see, what will be the different reactions of his enemies. He legs tensed.

And he sprung into action.


	11. Battle in Maine and powers unleashed

**ALRIGHT! READ THE NEXT LINE! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**I don't know if you guys notices because, well, I don't know if you were warned but I replaced my AN by a chapter, so read it if you didn't because if not, you'll be confused.**

**Also, I am actually thinking about making a sequel to The Son of Hestia. I don't know how I'll do it, but I may or may not bring back Elveril, depends of my mood at that time actually. And I can't promise that he will stay alive XD I love way too much writing tragic heroes!**

**Also, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I was in a slight depressed mood recently, exams coming, got friendzoned...**

**The reviews... I'll skip on that this time cause I'm kind of lost about which ons are about the AN and the actual chapter so...**

**I also want to thank TheAdamantWarrior, my Beta! Thanks for you support! As well as Kieren Grace! Who contacted me a while ago and with who I discussed quite a lot.**

**I also want to advise you to check out PrincessOfTheSeas' stories, they are fairly good in my opinion!**

**Now sit, relac and enjoy!**

Before him his vision became a little darker, and blurry on the side. He could feel, and almost see, what will be the different reactions of his enemies. He legs tensed.

And he sprung into ation.

Thalia Grace didn't know what to say. In truh, she was shocked, and it wasn't everyday it happened.

They were on a simple extraction mission with Annabeth, her best friend, and Victoire and Kyle the twins of Poseidon to bring back two powerful demigods. But twenty minutes after the beginning of said mission the demigods had been taken away by a monster, which revealed to be a manticora.

Then, the Hunt barged in, of course, they had to interfere with there mission.

But the manticora called in reinforcements and at that time, Thalia wasn't feeling safe anymore.

But a minute later, a guy, dressed with a black and silver camo pants, a black military style jacket with silver trimmings, black combat boots with a wicked silver spear on his back shot out of nowhere and smiled fiercely. A smile that sent pleasure shivers down her spine.

Percy began to fight, he took out Lightbringer, deployed it and slammed the blunt edge on the ground, blinding his ennmies. Dr. Thorn took this as a signal and tried to impale the demigod with a volley of projectiles. But Percy smiled wider, he kicked the tip of his meapon and activated his electric blessing at the same time, creating a small magnetic field, making the spear spin so fast it became a shield, deflecting every deadly attack.

He stopped the weapon with a firm grip and dshed to the group of hellhounds and began to decimate everything in his path, Lightbringer becoming an arc of pure silver destruction.

The crowd stood there amazed, even the Hunt didn't intervene in fear to block the demigods path.

The campers, as well as the two new demigods looked at the graceful fighter in shock mixed with amazement.

He was dancing through the enemy lines with ease as he dissolved the hounds in gold dust.

Then, Thalia saw Kyle running to the manticora, sword raised with a battle cry.

Percy saw it too from the corner of his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_This idiot will get himself killed._

"Shine in their heart Lightbringer!" Shouted Percy in the night sky. He on himself and began to twirl his weapon.

From the exterior of the battle, the spectators could see a flat laser piercing the ennmies around Percy at lightning speed.

He barked and his pack jumped in to finish the Hellhounds who survived his assault. While he dashed to the now battling camper.

He saw Annabeth and the unknown boy trying to hold their ground against the manticora, on his right, the Hunt was now battling with another force of monsters while the rest of the campers stood there, watching.

A low, mechanical sound caught his attention, he snapped his head to the left and saw a large metal box, with something rotating above it, flying.

Percy recalled Artemis call that an helicopter. A lightspot switched on, trying to blind him, but Percy couldn't be and saw under it, a circle of barrel beginning to spin.

His instincts caught over and he jumped away, avoiding a rain of invisible projectiles. He growled and began to jump around and spin his spear to protect himself.

A burning pain soared in his side as a bullet hit him. His eyes flashed in rage. The edge of his weapon glowed in answer to his emotion.

On his right, he heard the boy cry Annabeth's name in pain and saw that the manticora had jumped down the cliff with Annabeth in his paws.

He roared in rage and unconsciously called on his powers.

The moon began to shine brighter and brighter as Percy roared, and then, the demigod outstretched his arms in front of him and a large, bliding silver ray of light fell from the aster, engulfed the machine, destroying it.

Silence fell in the clearing as Percy barked at his pack. The wolves walked to him, following him as he walked to the crying demigod. Once he was behind him, he only said one thing.

"Get up." Ordered the hunter.

But the demigod wanted none of that. Instead, he tried to salsh at him with his sword.

Percy simply leaned back before grabbing his wrist and kicking him away from the cliff, at the feet of the campers.

The black haired boy got up and growled at him.

"It is your fault she is dead! If you hadn't intervene, you and that group of bitches, we could have talked the situation out!" Cried the boy.

Percy saw red, he growled animaliticly, menacingly, and his pack did the same.

"Careful kid. You are insulting the Hunt of Artemis! The consequances could be grave. And if you really want a reason, it was your fault, and yours only, you tired to attack a powerful monster alone, while next to you was a daughter of Zeus and another child of Poseidon, if you had think for a minute, you would have killed the monster and Annabeth would be with you." The boy glared at him, but before he could do anything else, Zoë had fired an arrow at his feet, making the boy pale.

"Apologize, _boy._" Ordered the head huntress from next to Artemis as the rest of the group walked back in the forest to install a camp.

Thalia glared at the speaker with pure hatred while the Di Angelo twins looked confused, as well as the sister of the insulting boy.

The pack walked around the campers, a mefiant glint in their eyes.

"Why should I apologize to you? I won't let myself being ordered by a little girl!" Answered the son of Poseidon. Percy warned the demigod with a low growl.

Then, Artemis let out a flare of power, making the campers gulp.

"Careful _boy_! I am an Olympian goddess! Speak again to my Hunt this way and it won't end well." Surprisingly, the boy laughed.

"I am a son of Poseidon! The eldest alive! You need for the Great Prophecy! And if you touch me, my father will answer back!" Roared the demigod.

Thalia gringed at the tone of the boy and the sister looked fearful. Artemis' eyes flashed but before she could answer, Percy dashed to him in a blur.

When the boy realized what happened, Percy was leaning just under his chin, looking up with glowing ruby eyes, in his hands was his unsheathed spear. In a deep voice, the son of Apollo articulated.

"Shine in his heart, Lightbringer."

The laser passed a centimeter away from him, cutting a lock from the boy's head.

Percy straightened his back, spun his spear and put it back.

"Tell me your name boy, and after this, listen carefully." Ordered the Alpha. The demigod, too shocked, could only obey.

"I… I'm Kyle." Answered the green eyed boy. Percy smirked, with a predatory smile, letting out his wolfish nature he gained from his childhood, making even Zoë shiver.

"Tell me Kyle, do you know of the prophecy?" Asked the hunter as the air around him seemed to darken. Kyle slowly shook his head in denial and Percy smiled.

"Then, don't brag of this. Oh! And let me present myself. I am Perseus, son of Poseidon, adopted son of Apollo, protégé of Artemis, also called the Wild Hunter." Thalia gasped and put a hand on her mouth as she stared at him. Kyle and his sister looked dumbfound.

"I am two years older, making me the first in line for the prophecy, actually, no, Apollo foresaw that I AM to be the child of the prophecy." Announced Percy, making Artemis' eyes dimmed as she thought of the fate that awaited him.

Anger flared in Kyle.

"YOU LIE! You just want to have glory! I AM the one destined to be the hero of the prophecy!" Answered the son of Poseidon. Percy smiled sadly.

_"__A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach eighteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep._

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

That is the Great Prophecy, tell me Kyle, spoiled son of Poseidon, do you still want to be the choosen one?" Asked the Hunter, knowing he had the demigod cornered.

Seeing the fearful eyes of Kyle, Percy walked to Artemis and glanced at Thalia, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Yo Thalia, it's been a while!" Thalia answerd with a smile.

"Years Hunter, it's been years since the werehouse. Tell me, where did you find such a spear?" Asked the daughter of Zeus as she began to walk to meet him halfway.

"You know… Retrieve the symbol of power of a certain goddess of magic, be pure hearted in your act, and of course, being as awesome as me." As he finished his phrase, an arrow whistled and finished its course in a tree, three centimeters from his ear. He slowly turned to the shooter and saw Artemis, a severe expression on her face.

"Percy, what did I tell you about becoming like my brother?" Asked the goddess as Zoë laughed quietly. Percy raised his hand in a surrender gesture.

"Sorry Aunty. I won't do it again…" Said the young hero.

_At least in front of you…_

Thalia smirked but the scowled as she realized she was doing the same as Zoë. Percy turned to her with a smile and beconed her toward the newly set camp of the Hunt, Thalia nodded and followed him while Zoë went to call the sister Di Angelo, the sister of Kyle and Kyle himself to the tent.

He then overheared the sister of Kyle answering to Zoë.

"I am sorry miss but I know what yor mistress will offer, and I don't want to join your Hunt, while I respect your group, no one will be able to keep Kyle in check if I'm gone." Answered the young girl. Percy smiled a bit at the answer.

_Firm yet respectful, she's intelligent._ Thought the Alpha.

He sat in front of the campfire and Thalia followed his lead.

Both began to discuss of their past and adventures under the critical eyes of the passing huntresses, especially the protective Phoebe.

But they were interrupted by the sound of a girl clearing her throat and both looked up toward a black haired green eyed girl.

"E-Excuse me, can I talk to you mister?" Asked the girl. Percy smiled kindly and designated the ground in front of him.

"Sure. What's your name though? I can't keep calling you girl." Said Percy with a smirk. "The Hunt only do that with boys." This made the girl chuckle.

"My name is Victoire." Introduced herself the demigoddess. Percy made a military salute.

"Percy, pleased to meet you Victoire. So, what do you want to talk about?" Asked the hunter. Victoire's face tightened and Percy knew the subject would be a difficult one.

"I… I apologize for my brother's attitude earlier." Percy's face hardened and his red eyes glowed.

"I received those apologizes, but I don't care. Your brother will have to apologize to me and even more to Milady and Zoë by himself if he wants to be forgiven. And do know that I almost killed a goddess for insulting the Hunt." Explained the son of Apollo. Victoire looked frightened and shifted from discomfort. Percy saw this and relaxed.

"I have no quarrel with you Victoire, even if you are a daughter of the Sea god I won't judge you for that, you don't choose yor family." Explained the hunter as he looked at his reflection in a throwing knife.

"You resent our father?" Curiously asked the camper with confusion. Percy growled lowly in anger.

"He is no father of mine. He slept with my mother while drunk and then left her and didn't bother even look at her, and because of that, my first memory was wakin up in a forest, alone, with only Riptide as a weapon. I was four." Explained Percy with a steely voice.

Even if she didn't do anything, Victoire looked apologetic and guilty.

"I understand you resent him, please, excuse me for prying in such a difficult subject." Said the girl.

Percy smiled and nodded in thanks.


	12. The depature, with a fight on the top!

**OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH Yeah! I'm back guys! The summer vacations are on for me, I got my second semester, ready for third year of biology. Now, I'll post a chpter because I need to get myself back into writing.**

**I began The Witcher 3, did any of you played it? I love it! Super game, and it gave me a few ideas for my stories!**

**Also, I plan to post a story on Highschool DxD, with a non perverted hero, and create a crossover with The son of Hestia, nothing major, just references, cameos ect... Or maybe a Fic PJOxCampione, that one would be fun to write.**

**I won't answer to reviews this time sorry but I thank you all for the support!**

**It's show time!**

"I understand you resent him, please, excuse me for prying in such a difficult subject." Said the girl.

Percy smiled and nodded in thanks.

"It's okay. Anyway, why is your brother like that? I mean, arrogance and power hunger is Zeus' children flaw, not Poseidon's." Asked the hunter as he looked at his wounded shoulder. With a flick of his wrist, he called on water and covered the opened flesh with it, letting it close. Seing this, Victoire looked amazed.

"I… I know we have control over water and that it heals us because we experienced it, but your's is incredible!" Exclaimed the girl. Percy chuckled and reddened in embarassement.

"Well… it's just training… if you train, you'll be able to do this much too." Replied the demigod.

"Perce!" Called out Phoebe in a hurry. Percy jumped on his feet and faced his sister.

"What is it?" Asked the son of Apollo. With a quick growl, his pack regrouped next to him, making the two girls nervous.

"You should go to Artemis' tent, things are turning rather ugly there." Explained the daughter of Ares. Percy gritted his teeth.

"What did that jackass do again?" He muttured. He jogged there, his pen in hand.

As he barged in the tent, he saw Artemis, face red from anger, slowly pulsing in silver, Zoë had an arrow notched and aimed at the son of Poseidon.

Bianca, the demigod he rescued, was sat there, obviously nervous, even if her back was facing Percy, he could see it in her posture.

Then, there was Kyle, looking defiant and smug, behind Poseidon who looked angered as well.

Percy frowned and put a ressuring hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"You should go out for a moment, things will probably become dangerous." Advised the hunter as his red eyes glowed.

Bianca looked up to him and gulped before obeying. Percy then faced the group.

"What happened in here?" Asked Percy in a low, growling tone. The threat was clear, lie to me, and you can say goodbye to life.

Zoë looked at him for a moment before answering.

"This… This _boy_ insulted Lady Artemis! He needs to face punishment!" Spat the huntress. Before he could speak, Poseidon yelled.

"You won't kill my son! Is that clear?" Percy was a bit nervous. He was confident in his swordsmanship, but Poseidon was one of the Big Three. He then fixed his glare on the demigod.

"You." Ordered the hunter. "What did you say?" Kyle raised an eybrow in disdain.

"Why should I answer to you?" Percy snarled. This camper was really testing his patience.

"Just because Daddy dearest is here means I am not able to kill you. That's why." Poseidon was about to shout at Percy but he was faster.

"Just because he is your son it means he can do whatever he wants. He already insulted the hunt once of bitches, and I was lenient enough to let it pass, but he insulted an Olympian goddess, punishment is required." Explained Percy. To prove his point, he uncapped Anaklusmos. But Poseidon answered.

"No. I forbid you to touch my son!" Roared the god of the Sea. Percy clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You don't understand huh? Right… You know, I have a few friends in the mythological world, want me to call them?" Asked the hunter with a sadistic smile.

He then prayed to multiple gods at once, asking them to show Poseidon they were backing him up.

Suddenly, in the room flashed Zeus, followed by Apollo obviously, then Triton and his wife, Hera, followed closely by Hecate and finally, to his surprise, Khione. Poseidon took a step back as he saw the number of gods, and looked shocked when he noticed his heir within them.

"You… you…" Tried the god of the Sea. But Percy smiled even wider. He pointed Anaklusmos under the demigod's shin.

"This is you last chance, son of Poseidon, offend the Hunt or one of my friend again and you'll pay it by blood."

After a quick and agile twirl of his blade, he capped it and turned to the invited gods, he bowed his head a bit.

"My Lords and Ladies, I am sorry for calling you here for such a trivial matter." Apologized the hunter. He knew the gods were easily irritated.

A sea green flash indicated him that Poseidon left. And Triton smiled before taking him in a side hug.

"It's okay little bro! I was glad to help you, and especially to see you!" Exclaimed the god with a smile. Tritonis smiled and took the demigod in a hug.

"Hello Percy. How are you?" Asked the goddess. Percy answered the hug before answering.

"Apart from this little anger burst, I am quite fine, thank you Tritonis." Smiled the young hunter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle walking away. Then, he saw the disapproving face of his sister in law. He raised an interrogative eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing this armor again?" Complained the goddess. Percy laughed a bit.

"Simply because it is much easier to fight in it. But I'll wear your clothes when I go to Camp. I promise." The goddess nodded firmly, staified with his answer.

He then turned to the rest of the gods. He walked to Zeus and bowed a bit.

"Grampa, thanks for coming on such short notice." Said the hunter. Zeus smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright young one. I was rather happy to put my brother's spawn in place. Fortunately, his sister is much more respectful." Said the god. Percy smiled. "Oh! Did you train with my gift?" Eagerly asked the Thunder god. Percy smirked and outstretched his hand.

He activated his powers and a silver dager flew from Artemis' side into his hand. And Zeus smiled like crazy.

"I knew you would find an interesting way of using it! Train more Perseus and you will become the strongest demigod in history!" Exclaimed the King before ruffling his hair and flashing away. Percy looked a bit surprised at the attention, as everyone else was.

Then Hera walked to him. And he tensed a bit, not completely trusting her, nor understanding why she was here. He bowed to her.

"Lady Hera. It is an honor." Quietly said the hunter. He tried to look calm, but everyone in the room could see him tensed, ready to jump away if needed. And Hera let out a pained smile.

"Do I scare you that much Perseus?" Asked the goddess. Percy let out a nervous smile.

"Well… You aren't known to be kind to demigods Lady Hera…" Answered the demigod as he rubbed his neck nervously. Hera looked a bit hurt, and then understanding. She sighed and pat slightly the demigod.

"You and I should talk someday young Hero. I believe we could help each other." Breathed the goddess. And she flashed away wihout another word, leaveing the spectators even more shocked.

Hecate then snapped.

"Okay! That's it! What did you do? How did you do that?" Exclaimed the titaness. Next to her, Tritonis nodded, too shocked to open his mouth. And Triton was just frozen in place, unable to cope with the scene. Percy smiled nervously.

"I… may or may not have saved Grampa from a beat down with the help of Lady Hestia, she prepared a pic-nic and flashed it on the beach on my command on their wedding anniversary." Explained the hunter.

The present gods looked half proud and half exasperated. Then, Khione decided to step forward.

"Well young one. It seems I did well in releasing you…" Her tone was hard and cold, yet, it sent pleasurable chils down his spine.

_Curse you Aphrodite!_ Screamed Percy in his head. He received a mental _Hey! _In answer, troubling him. He heard a familiar creak behind him, this sound was the sound of a bow being armed. And he sighed.

_Just what we needed, Zoë and Aunty being overprotective._ He raised his hand to stop them and smiled.

"Yes you did Lady Khione. Now you know I really can't stand my father." Khione smiled. At least, let out an expression that coud be interpreted as a smile fom her. She touched his forehead and sent a pale blue wave of power inside of him.

"I unlocked some powers of yours. You had powers you unconsciously sealed away by resenting your father. Like wind control and an advanced snow ad ice control. Consider it my gift for putting the ex lover of mine back in his place." Coldly said the snow woman. Percy nodded deeply and the goddess leaved in a gust of blizzard.

A few minutes later, a lot of the gods were gone, leaving only Apollo and obviously Artemis with Zoë and Percy.

The quatuor walked out of the goddess' tent and walked to the now regrouped Hunt. The campers walked to them and listened to the goddess, even if Kyle was shooting hateful glare at the young Alpha.

"Okay everyone, my annoying brother will give you a lift to camp!" Exclaimed the goddess. The hunters groaned in annoyance and Artemis let out a pained smile.

"Yes. I know. But I have to go on a solo hunt for a while. And Percy's camp period approaches so… You don't have a choice. Now! Apollo! Don't flirt with my Hunt. Don't even look at them. Zoë will castrate you if you do. Percy, be good okay?" Ordered the twelve years old looking goddess. Percy and Apollo nodded seriously and the sun god snapped his finger, calling his red Maserati, making Percy smile.

"Will I be able to drive it Dad?" Asked the demigod with an hopeful gaze. Apollo smiled and then, saw the disapprouving glare of his sister.

"Hhhmmm… I don't think it is for today kiddo. Your Aunt doesn't agree… But don't worry! For today, it'll be in bus mode, and you'll get the opportunity to drive it in sport mode one day!"

Percy nodded seriously and went to his tent.

On the way there, he saw Thalia talking with Victoire. Both girls saw him and waved. He waved back, earning a glare from his half-brother.

He quickly changed into what he now called camp attire and walked out, making the tent collapse on itself in a small fabric cylinder of ten centimeters long.

Thalia and Victoire raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed. Percy made a lopsided grin.

"Birthday gift from Aunty."

One by one, then walked into the school bus, which was in reality Apollo's chariot.

Once everyone was set, the god of the Sun looked over the assembly with narrowed eyes.

"Daughter of the Sea! Come here! Today, you drive!"


End file.
